EL PASADO ESTA OLVIDADO PARA MI
by stardeldestino15
Summary: Después de vencer a Slade los Jóvenes Titanes se separan y luego de cinco años se vuelven a encontrar en la universidad, Kory ya no es la misma, ni su forma de ser, ella tratara de hacer todo lo posible para que ellos no se den cuenta de que ella era Starfire y Dick(Robin) tratara de recuperarla. R xS y R x BB
1. Recordando el pasado

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo fic sobre Robin y Starfire, es que amo esta pareja. Trata sobre como después de vencer a Slade los Jóvenes Titanes se separan y luego de cinco años se vuelven a encontrar en la universidad, pero starfire, o ahora Kory Anders, ya no es la misma su apariencia es diferente y no solo eso su forma de ser también, ella tratara de hacer todo lo posible para que ellos no se den cuenta de que ella era Starfire, ellos descubrirán poco a poco si es ella en realidad sacando información de Tara, la mejor amiga de Kory y Dick, o antes robin, tratara de recuperarla por que la ama. Creo que dije mucho pero léanlo por fis.

**EL PASADO ESTA OLVIDADO PARA MÍ**

**Capitulo 1: Recordando el pasado**

Ha paso tiempo desde que logramos vencer a Slade, lo derribamos en equipo y luego Robin, mi novio, se vengo de él, todo fue muy rápido, que tuve que detenerlo ya que estaba a punto de matarlo.

-Flash back—

\- Robin es suficiente- dijo Starfire tratando de detener al petirrojo.-

-no, él... - pero fue detenido cuando Starfire lo agarro del rostro- esta bien…- murmuro él

-Fin del flash back—

Recuerdo muy bien cuando tuve que detenerlo, si no hubiera interferido no se que hubiera pasado. Robin y yo éramos novios, desde hace tiempo. Éramos muy felices juntos, pero todo termino cuando él decidió irse, no se si ese fue el motivo en realidad o si no me amaba. Todo comenzó cuando…

-Flash back—

En la habitación de Robin.

-Robin te amo- dijo Starfire besándolo, pero se detuvo ya que él no le correspondió el beso-¿pasa algo?- pregunto la pelirroja confundida- ¿eh hecho algo mal?- preguntó ella triste-¿Robin?- dijo viendo como el pelinegro guardaba ropa en una mochila-

-Starfire… lo lamento, pero me tengo que ir…- dijo Robin seriamente-

-¿Qué?- preguntó la pelirroja-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Starfire aun mas confundida

-no entendiste, yo me voy solo- dijo robin y vio la cara de Starfire que no lo entendía- terminamos, eso es lo que quiero decir- dijo el guardando mas ropa-

-¿Qué?- dijo Starfire con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Por qué? – Pregunto ella llorando más-

-pues ya acabe con Slade y todos los villanos, no hay ningún otro motivo por el cual deba quedarme- dijo el- debo ayudar a Batman, ya sabes- dijo Robin seriamente.-

-¿ningún motivo?- pregunto ella limpiándose las lágrimas- pensé que estaba yo… - dijo muy despacio la pelirroja- termine contigo Starfire, no hay ningún otro- dijo él fríamente-

-¿y tus amigos? Yo soy tu amiga- dijo ella queriendo llorar de nuevo-

\- si en realidad son mis amigos entenderán y si tu lo eres, debería entender también, el mal se cabo aquí, hay muchos lugares donde hay maldad y yo los venceré- dijo el acercándose a la puerta para irse.

\- Robin… - murmuro Starfire, pero el ya se había ido- adiós – dijo ella muy triste y desconsoladamente.

-Fin del Flash back—

Toda esta situación me hizo sufrir, lloraba y lloraba todas las noches acordándome de él, de sus besos, caricias y abrazos, las noches que dormíamos juntos y amanecía junto a el. Me dijo que me amaba y nunca me iba a dejar, no cumplió con su promesa, A veces pienso porque me uní a este equipo ¿equipo? Ya no somos mas un equipo. Nuestro líder se fue, ya no hablo mucho con mis amigos. Todos sabemos sobre la relación que tiene Raven y Chico Bestia, la cual ocultan ¿todos? debí haber dicho Cyborg y yo, no somos. También se que a Cyborg le gusta abeja y eso no es todo, terminaron siendo enamorados.

Ah pasado mucho tiempo, 5 años para ser exactos. Por lo que se Cyborg y Abeja siguen juntos, ahora Víctor y Karen, ciudadanos comunes, sus verdaderas identidades, lo se porque Abeja, perdón Karen me lo conto por correo, sí correo, no se cuanto tiempo me costo aprender eso, en fin sigo, Karen me cuenta todo por correo desde hace 5 años hasta ahora, yo deje de contestarle sus correos hace 4 años, ya que quería olvidarme de todo, el solo recordar a mis viejos amigos me hace recordar a Robin. Por si no les dije antes, deje el equipo, yo era como un estorbo para Cyborg y Abeja, ya que vivíamos los tres juntos porque Raven y Chico Bestia, ahora Rachel y Garfield, se fueron juntos a seguir una ventura, no se nada de ellos dos, ni tampoco me interesa saberlo, por ahora.

Yo ahora Kory Anders, Kory por Koriand eh superado todos mis miedos. El miedo por nunca volver a ver a Robin, ahora Dick Grayson, el hijo del multimillonario Bruno bla bla bla. El miedo de quedarme sola y sin amigos, me di cuenta de algo, podía tener amigos cuando y donde yo quería, esta es la verdadera y original Kory Anders. Tengo muchas amigas, falsas y verdaderas, una de estas ultimas es Tara, ella es como yo, tiene poderes y los oculta al igual que yo, yo no quisiera que descubrieran que soy Starfire o era, ni que se enteren mis viejo amigos.

Volviendo al presente, estoy en la universidad, ya es mi segundo año ahí, estoy con Tara, así nos hicimos mejores amigas. Nunca Robin fue alguien para mi y nunca pertenecí a un grupo de grandes superhéroes llamado "Loa Jóvenes Titanes". Ahora hay una nueva yo , la única y verdadera.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero que les hay gustado el segundo capitulo ya lo escribí ya tengo casi la mitad, en papel solo faltaría tapiarlo, espero que les haya guastado y sigan .


	2. El destino nos une de nuevo

Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que es guste mucho, perdón la demora.

**EL PASADO ESTA OLVIDADO PARA MÍ:**

**Capitulo 2: El destino nos une de nuevo**

-Tara, despiértate- dijo Kory golpeándola con una almohada- vamos a llegar tarde y hoy es lunes- dijo ella

-no quiero déjame dormir cinco minutos mas…- dijo Tara cubriéndose con la frazada-

-No Tara, ahora- dijo Kory tirándole agua-

-¡Oye Kory! ¡Ya voy!- dijo la rubia dirigiéndose al baño-

-ok, te espero abajo, tienes cinco minutos- dijo Kory bajando a la cocina.-

-10- dijo Tara-

-como quieras- dijo Kory bajando por las escaleras

(10 minutos después)

-Listo Kory- dijo Tara bajando las escaleras, quien llevaba puesto unos jeans azules y una blusa de flores color lila- oye ¿no crees que deberías preocuparte por tu apariencia?- pregunto Tara

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Kory

-para atraer chicos- respondió la rubia (Tara)

-no me interesa por ahora- dijo Kory

-¿Por qué Kory? No me quieres contar, ¿te paso algo antes en el pasado?- pregunto Tara

-no Tara, nada- respondió Kory saliendo- es mejor que nos vallamos—

-claro- dijo Tara siguiéndola-

(En la universidad)

-bien nos toca estadística- dijo Tara-

-claro vamos- dijo Kory entrando al salón-

-oye Kory hay algo que tengo que contarte- dijo la rubia poniendo sus cosas sobre la carpeta-.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella sentándose-

-pues veras. La semana pasada, la cual por cierto no viniste y yo tuve que apuntar todo por ti-dijo Tara

-Tara- dijo molesta Kory

-ok, llegaron estudiantes nuevos y cuando ellos me hablaron, nos hicimos muy amigos, bueno no se hace amigos tan rápido, pero nos hicimos amigos rápidamente-dijo Tara emocionada-

-aja- decía Kory escuchándola- ¿y?- pregunto ella

-Y no sabes lo que me contaron, ellos son como nosotras- dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Cómo nosotras?-pregunto sorprendida Kory-

-si tienen poderes- dijo tara murmurando

-Ok ¿y?- preguntó ella desinteresada

-¿Como que y?- dijo Tara molesta- te imaginas si hacemos un equipo con ellos, seriamos las heroínas mas famosas y paliaríamos contra el mal, y tú- dijo ella señalándola- mostrarías tus ojos verdes- dijo feliz- no se porque usas lentes de contacto celestes, tus ojos son muy hermosos-

-shhhh-…- dijo molesta Kory- es porque no me gustan mis ojos- murmuro ella-

-¿y tu cabello?- pregunto Tara- según se era rojo, según me lo contaste ¿no?- pregunto- ¿Por qué te lo teñiste de color castaño?-

-pues porque yo quería cambiar todo de mi, ya basta de preguntar ¿si?- dijo Kory mirándola molesta

-Ok, pero yo seguiré contándote sobre ellos, son muy buenas personas, son como nostras y le dije que tengo poderes al igual que ellos y se los demostré- dijo Tara

-¿Qué hiciste que?- pregunto Kory moviendo una ceja-

-Tranquila Kory, no les hable nada sobre ti- dijo Tara tranquilizándola.

-Mas te vale- dijo Kory mirando hacia la puerta y viendo como un chico moreno entraba junto a una chica muy hermosa y trigueña- ¿Victor y Karen?- se pregunto Kory a si misma, luego vio entrar a un chico muy sonriente que se parecía mucho a…- ¿chico bestia?- pensó ella, luego tras el llego una chica de cabello violeta y piel pálida- Raven… - murmuro Kory muy bajo para que Tara no la escuchara-

-oye hay vienen- dijo Tara contenta-

-que bien- murmuro Kory y seguía mirando la puerta pero no había nadie mas- pensé…- murmuro ella y luego volvió a mirar y se sorprendió mucho al ver a un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules muy hermosos- Robin- pensó contenta, pero luego recordó como el se fue y se puso triste-

-hola chicos- dijo Tara parándose para saludarlos-

\- hola Tara- dijo Garfield moviendo la mano

-Kory ven- dijo Tara

-claro- dijo ella parándose y acercándose a ellos

-mira ellos son: Karen, Victor, Rachel, Garfield y el que viene Dick- dijo Tara feliz

-hola- dijo Kory normal

-se nota que estas tan contenta- murmuro Victor

-hola Dick- dijo Tara

-hola- dijo Dick fríamente

-es verdad ella es Kory Anders-dijo Tara muy feliz

-¿Kory?- pregunto Karen

-sí, Kory Anders, mucho gusto- dijo un poco mas contenta

-hola- dijo seriamente Dick mirando fijamente a Kory

-Kory no viene el profesor- dijo Tara bostezando

-bueno iremos a dejar nuestras cosas- dijo Garfield- un gusto- le dijo a Kory y se fue junto a Rachel-

-nosotros igual- dijo Karen confundida, porque el "verdadero" nombre de su vieja amiga starfire era Kory-

-Hola- dijo Kory respondiéndole el saludo a Dick y luego sentándose en su carpeta que estaba junto a la de Tara.

-que aburrido-dijo Tara echándose a dormir sobre la carpeta- dormiré un rato- aviso Tara- me despiertas si viene el profesor- dijo ella y se echo a dormir

-Kory solo se ponía a pensar y pensar…

Punto de vista de Kory:

Son ellos no lo puedo creer, estoy feliz, pero a la vez triste, no se dieron cuenta que era yo, pero creo que Karen sospecha de mi nombre. Es bueno que ella y Víctor sigan juntos al igual que Rachel y Garfield, creo. Dick, el sigue siendo frio y calculador y creo que ahora me esta mirando, es cierto acabo de voltear a verlo y se puso muy ne4rvioso mirando hacia otro lado pero, no puedo negar que esta muy guapo, ahora yo soy mas bajita que el y ahora muestra sus hermosos ojos azules, que estoy pensando. No Kory contrólate.

-Fin de P.V.-

-Punto de vista de Dick-:

No puedo creer que haya sido tan tonto como para mirar a Kory, Tiene el mismo nombre que Starfire, aun no la olvido, pero de todos modos ella no es Kory, mi Kory, mi Starfire, la amo tanto, no entiendo como fui tan tonto como para dejarla sola y cuando regrese hace un año por ella, no estaba, se fue y ni mis compañeros saben porque, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, 5 años, éramos tan pequeños, pero lo admito no la he olvidado. Kory al parecer se dio cuenta, y yo como un tonto me puse muy nervioso y me hice como si estuviera distraído, ¿qué me esta pasando? Solo quiero que acabe la hora para poder irme a la otra clase.

-Fin de P.V.-


	3. Es diferente

Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que es guste mucho, y con este capitulo me disculpo por no haber publicado de nuevo, por eso dos seguidos.

**EL PASADO ESTA OLVIDADO PARA MÍ:**

**Capitulo 3: Es diferente**

-1 hora después-

-Tara- murmuro Kory moviéndole el hombro- Tara- dijo normal- Tara, ya casi se fueron todos, solo están…-murmuro ella y como no había casi nadie, solo "los amigos de tara"- ¡Tara!- dijo muy fuerte en la oreja de ella.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo Tara parándose muy sorprendida-

-Nada, adiós- dijo Kory saliendo a la puerta-

¿Solo para despedirte? ¿A dónde vas Kory?- pregunto Tara- ¿no me toca clase contigo?-

-No, tú tienes clase y yo tengo hora libre-

-No Kory- dijo Tara sentándose de nuevo-

-Bueno adiós- dijo Kory moviendo la mano-

\- Y ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Tara parándose

-iré…- dijo nerviosa Kory-

-¿a…? – pregunto Tara

-no te interesa, adiós Tara disfruta tu clase- dijo ella saliendo

-¡Lo hare! – dijo Tara molesta y guardando sus cosas-

-Oye ¿desde cuando conoces a Kory?- pregunto Karen-

-pues desde hace unos cuantos años-respondió Tara- tal vez 5 años-

-¿5?- dijo sorprendida Karen

-Si, casi 5- dijo Tara

-¿y como era ella?- pregunto Rachel-

-Pues…- dijo Tara y se puso a pensar-

-¿era pelirroja y de ojos verdes?- pregunto Dick muy interesado-

-Tara, lo olvide aquí esta el informe para la exposición de hoy- dijo Kory volviendo con papeles entre las manos.-

-Kory- dijo asustada Tara- yo no… no ¿a que vienes?- pregunto nerviosa-

-creo que interrumpí algo, así que te dejo el informe y mejor me voy, estúdialo- dijo Kory poniendo el papel sobre la carpeta y acercándose a la puerta- adiós…-

-espera…- dijo Karen

-¿que? – pregunto Kory volviendo-

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- pregunto Karen-

-ya la hiciste- dijo irónicamente Kory

-bueno otra- Dijo Karen- ¿tu eres la verdadera Kory Anders?- pregunto.

-Obviamente ¿a que llegas con eso?- pregunto Kory-

-te confundí con alguien mas- dijo Karen triste- lo lamento-

\- No importa- dijo Kory – bueno Tara estudia ¿si?- pregunto ella

-claro- respondió Tara-

-¿no lo harás cierto?-pregunto Kory

-no- respondió Tara

-Tara, si no estudias te juro que…- dijo Kory cerrando el puño- ya sabes- dijo ella ya que no podía decirlo enfrente de ellos.-

-no Kory, no te atreverías- dijo Tara preocupada y retrocediendo-

-si lo hare- dijo Kory acercándose a Tara-

-¡!nooo! Ayúdenme- dijo Tara con miedo- me quiere…

-¿Qué?- pregunto Karen

-nada- respondió Kory- te lo advierto Tara- dijo Kory y se fue.-

-¿Qué te iba hacer?- pregunto Garfield

-ella me iba a… dejar encerrada en el sótano- respondió con miedo Tara.-

-no creo que lo haga- dijo Dick

-si lo hará, me lo hizo una vez- dijo con miedo Tara.-

-Flash back—

-¡Kory! ¡Sácame de aquí!- decía Tara golpeando la puerta

-¿sabes? Me has hecho perder una nota- dijo Kory furiosa-

-¡Por favor!- gritaba Tara-

-vendré mañana, cuídate, te quiero- dijo Kory y se fue.-

-Fin del Flash Back –

-así fue- dijo Tara preocupada-

-¿ella es así?- pregunto Dick-

-no siempre ella es Kory, la chica mas linda y tierna a veces- dijo Tara.-

-¿tiene enamorado?- pregunto Dick seriamente

-que yo sepa no, pero hay chicos que se mueren por ella, por ejemplo Wally y Roy. Dijo Tara-

-Ok- dijo Dick y se fue.-

-¿Por qué quería saber?- pregunto Tara

-si es una larga historia- dijo Garfield-

-oye ¿tu no tienes clase?- pregunto Rachel-

-es cierto. Adiós – dijo Tara- ¡los veo después!- dijo corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿creen que sea Starfire?- pregunto Karen-

-es obvio que no- dijo Víctor- no importa que ella tenga el mismo nombre que Starfire, ella nunca seria así- dijo el molesto y se fue-

-chispitas, espérate- dijo Karen y se fue tras el.-

-Rachel ¿tu crees que es ella… Starfire?- pregunto Garfield agarrándola de la cintura –

-no lo se, pero con el tiempo veremos- dijo Rachel soltándose de el-

Amor- dijo el agarrándola-

-suéltame- dijo ella

-¿ya no te acuerdas cuando…?- pregunto el…

-Flash Back—

-Te amo...—decía Rachel entre gemidos-

-Yo más- dijo Garfield besándola apasionadamente y penetrándola fuertemente.-

-Fin del Flash Back—

El comentario de Garfield hizo que ella se sonrojara-

-sabes…- dijo Rachel y fue callada por un beso de el y luego se separaron-

-te amo Rachel- dijo el besándola de nuevo-

-Yo también te amo- dijo Rachel sonrojada y besándolo apasionadamente.-

(En el baño)

-Perfecto, todo lo que no quería pasara me pasa a mi- dijo Kory arreglándose el cabello y haciéndose una coleta- ¿Por qué? ¿Me buscaron? No creo en realidad que me busquen, solo debió ser una coincidencia – dijo ella saliendo y al hacerlo se topa con Rachel, haciendo que sus cosas cayeran al piso.

-lo lamento- dijo Rachel ayudando a Kory con las hojas que cayeron-

-no te preocupes- dijo Kory cogiendo al mismo tiempo un libro que la peli violeta y rozando dedos, pero hay mismo se separo de ella.

-mmm…- murmuro Rachel parándose.-

-Bueno gracias- dijo Kory parándose y retrocediendo- ya me voy…-murmuró

-espera…-dijo Rachel

-este…- dijo Kory nerviosa- tengo que hacer algo… a si que… adiós…- dijo saliendo muy rápido por el pasillo.-

-sospechoso…- dijo la peli violeta-

-¡Rachel!- dijo Garfield acercándose- ¿sucede algo?- pregunto el

-no pero,… hace rato me choque con Kory y al ayudarla a recoger algunos papeles y topar con su mano, sentí algo raro- respondió Rachel-

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué?- pregunto de nuevo-

-como si no hubiera sido la primera vez que la topara, como cuando…- dijo recordando ella.

-Flash Back—

-Raven ¿vamos de compras? – Pregunto Starfire-

-no- dijo fríamente Raven

-¡por favor!- dijo Starfire agarrando su mano-

-mmm…- dijo Raven al sentir algo como un sentimiento que le trasmitía Starfire a través de su mano…-

-Fin del Flash Back—

-¿Rachel?- pregunto Garfield al ver que ella no le hacia caso-

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella saliendo como de su nube-

-pues debe ser una coincidencia, además solo la rosaste ¿no? – dijo el

-si, tienes razón- dijo Rachel- ¿y los demás?- pregunto ella-

-por atrás, justo ahí vienen- respondió el-

-Hola- dijo Karen-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto ella.

-hola- dijo Dick junto con Víctor

-hola, nada Karen, hace rato se topo con Kory-

-¿Kory? – Pregunto Dick-

-hay si te interesa ¿no?-pregunto Víctor, pero se callo al ver su mirada asesina.-

\- si y Rachel cree que ella es…- dijo Garfield, pero fue interrumpido por Dick –

-no lo es, se nota que es muy diferente a ella, en todos los sentidos- dijo Dick-

-pero todos cambiamos ¿no Dick?- pregunto Rachel- además yo no dije que era, dije que creo- aclaro a peli violeta.-

-solo espero que no sea ella-dijo Karen- pero de todos modos ella nunca se tiñería el cabello ya que es muy preciado en su planeta, además sus ojos son verdes no celestes- dijo Karen-

-si, viste Dick además ¿de que te preocupas? Después de todo, todo comenzó porque tú la dejaste- dijo Víctor-

-si, pero lo hice por su bien- dijo Dick- además Garfield y Rachel, ustedes hicieron los mismo y tu, Víctor y Karen, debieron darse cuenta- dijo Dick y se fue.-

-pero ella parecía feliz- dijo Karen llorando.-

-no te preocupes, eso ya paso- dijo Víctor tratando de calmarla-

-ella parecía feliz…- murmuro Karen.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo y se lo dedico a Estelaluna y a TitanbyOMGRogel, perdón la demora. Gracias por leer.


	4. ¿Amantes? ¿eres Starfire?

**EL PASADO ESTA OLVIDADO PARA MÍ:**

**Capitulo 4: ¿Amantes? ¿Eres Starfire? **

(Al día siguiente ya en la universidad)

-Hola- dijo Tara sentándose

-Hola- dijo Karen

-hola- dijo Kory poniendo sus cosas sobre la carpeta

-Hola chicos- dijo la profesora- hagan grupos de 6 personas y concuerden que temas les van a tocar cada uno-

-Tara somos 5 ¿no quieres ser con nosotros?- pregunto Karen

-claro- dijo ella y luego miro a Kory- no te importa ¿no?-pregunto Tara

-Claro que no, pero antes ¿Quién es esa rubia?- pregunto Kory

-Es barbará gorda, ups Gordon- dijo riendo Tara- no me cae, bueno me voy- dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia sus nuevos amigos.

-Ya veo- dijo Kory dirigiéndose hacia Barbará- hola soy Kory- dijo ella fingiendo ser amigable-

-Hola- dijo Barbará con su vocecita de niña rica- yo soy barbará y tu se nota que eres una cerebrito- dijo ella riendo con sus demás compañeras.

\- Si pero por eso vine a ti se nota que eres una gran chica, te vistes bien, eres hermosa ¿eres modelo?- pregunto Kory

-no ¿crees que puedo ser modelo?- pregunto ilusionada-

-claro tienes todo lo que se necesita- respondió animando Kory hipócritamente

-Me caes bien- dijo Barbará

-Pues a mi no, solo quiero decirte que las plásticas aquí no duran- dijo Kory yendo hacia la profesora.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Barbará con odio y luego siguió con sus amigas para ver como destruirla por así decirlo

-Profesora todos los grupos están de seis y yo sobro ¿podría hacerlo sola?-pregunto ella

-mmm debe ser `por los alumnos nuevo, no se como los aceptaron, pero creo que los trasladaron de otra universidad, si puedes son 16 hojas ¿podrás?- pregunto la profesora y vio como ella asintió- bien chicos ahora les doy los libros ¿Kory puedes?- pregunto

-claro- dijo ella cogiendo los libros y repartiéndolos hasta que llego al nuevo grupo de Tara.

-tomen- dijo Kory extendiendo el ultimo libro-

-claro- dijo Víctor cogiéndolo- psicología

-¿ya tienes grupo?-pregunto Tara

-no lo hare yo sola- respondió Kory

Caminando hacia su carpeta

-¿estará bien?-pregunto Garfield

-claro ella es así- respondió Tara

-Me refiero a que la hayas dejado sola- dijo Garfield

-No lo se- respondió Tara pensando

-bueno sigamos- dijo Rachel

-hay si la señorita estudiosa- dijo Garfield

-mm- dijo Rachel mirándolo con una mirada asesina, hasta que hizo que el se callara

-ok Rachel no te esponjes-dijo Garfield riendo pero luego se callo al verla muy molesta, pero eso a el no le convenía, que su novia se molestara con el

-sigamos chicos- dijo Karen

Luego de eso empezaron a realizar sus trabajos todos los grupos. Al finalizar todos entregaron y salieron a seguir con sus clases.

-Kory ¿vamos?- pregunto Tara

-Iré a ver a Wally- respondió ella saliendo

-ah ok- dijo Tara- te veo luego- dijo de nuevo pero Kory ya se había ido-

-¿vamos Dick?- pregunto Víctor

-tengo hora libre- respondió el y se fue.

-¿vamos chicas?- pregunto Víctor y ellas se fueron con el

Rachel también se fue ya que si no fuera por sus bromas pesadas lo hubiera esperado

-oye ¿crees que Kory?- pregunto Garfield

-No no lo creo solo esta cansada, es así- dijo Tara

-claro- dijo Garfield caminando con ella por el pasillo

-bueno aquí es mi salón, así que te veo luego-dijo Tara acercándose a el para darle un beso en la mejilla pero el volteo y se besaron por un momento e inmediatamente se separaron-

-lo siento- dijo Garfield separándose de ella-

-no te preocupes- dijo Tara sonrojada y cuando iba a entrar. Garfield la agarro del brazo y le dio un beso apasionado

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Tara muy sonrojada- tu tienes novia y es Rachel- dijo ella

-yo te amo- dijo Garfield

-! ¿Que? ¡- pregunto sorprendida Tara ante tal declaración

-si y yo estoy dispuesto a dejar a Rachel por ti, yo me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi- dijo Garfield Agarrando sus manos-

-Garfield- dijo tara sonrojada y muy nerviosa

-por favor, lo que digo es verdad- dijo el

-tu también me gustas- dijo Tara- y creo que somos uno para el otro- dijo Tara feliz

-entonces ¿estas dispuesta a pasar esto?- preguntó el

-claro- respondió Tara

-bien, ahora vengo Tara- dijo Garfield y se fue.-

(Después de un rato)

-Rachel- dijo Garfield acercándose a ella- te encontré al fin dijo el

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto ella molesta

-yo... terminamos- dijo el siendo directo- creo que… adiós- dijo el y se fue.-

Rachel no podía decir nada y lo único que no puedo evitar es que una lágrima cayera de sus ojos.

(En el patio)

-Hola Wally- dijo Kory

-Kory- dijo el moviendo la mano y se fue-

-Kory- dijo Dick tocándole el hombro por detrás-

-¿tu eres Dick verdad?- pregunto ella

\- Si- respondió- tengo que hacerte una pregunta- ¿acaso tu eres Starfire? Por favor dímelo ¿si?

Eres ella... yo...- murmuro el

-¿Starfire? – Pregunto ella- ¿acaso no es…?- pregunto- creo que ella pertenecía a un grupo de superhéroes

¿No? Pero no la conozco así que adiós- dijo ella pero fue detenida por Dick

-responde mi pregunta- dijo el agarrándole el brazo-

-me lastimas- dijo la castaña- suéltame-

-lo hare si me miras a los ojos y me dices si lo eres o no, si eres ella nunca te dejare y si o, te dejare paz- dijo el

\- Yo no tengo que responderte nada- dijo ella soltándose y yéndose

\- Por favor no hagas esto mas difícil- dijo el yendo tras ella

-¡déjame en paz! – dijo caminando y al voltear se encontró a Rachel, Karen y Víctor

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Karen al ver alterada a Kory

-¿Qué haces Dick?- pregunto Víctor

-respóndeme- ordeno Dick

-¡no soy Starfire!- dijo molesta Kory

-¿tu le preguntaste eso?- pregunto Rachel muy sorprendida

-si, pero Kory espera, no te vallas, espera por favor- dijo el

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunto Kory una cierta distancia

\- Es que estoy desesperado necesito encontrarla, la he buscado hace mucho tiempo- dijo el- solo dame un momento y te lo explicare todo- Dick

-Ahora no puedo Dick, tengo clase- dijo la castaña (Kory)

-pero te puedo esperar, te podemos esperar- dijo el

-como quieras- dijo Kory llendose

-bien – dijo Dick- te iré a ver- dijo, pero ella ya se había ido

-que tonto eres- dijo Víctor- ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Qué nosotros éramos los jóvenes titanes?- pregunto el

-como se te ocurre hacer eso- dijo Rachel y se fue

-estúpido no te das cuenta que si ella no es nuestra Starfire podría decir algo- dijo Karen pobre que la lastimes, eres el mas tonto que conozco- dijo Karen regañándolo a el.


	5. Hablemos claramente

El pasado esta olvidado para mí.

Capitulo 5: Hablemos claramente

Kory se encontraba en su asiento pensando en la situación, sin decidir que hacer, si decirles la verdad o quedarse callada y seguir fingiendo que ella era otra persona. Al fin al cabo Kory salió y ¿a quien encontró?

-Al fin saliste- dijo Garfield bostezando

-¿y tu eres?-pregunto ella

-Garfield- respondió el, pero al ver su cara de incomprensión dijo- amigo de Dick

-¡ah!- dijo Kory - ¿Dónde esta el?- pregunto

-pues esta almorzando con los demás que tenían mucha hambre, me dijo que te llevara, así que sígueme-dijo el caminando

-claro-dijo Kory siguiéndolo

(Legando al restaurante)

-Hola chicos ¿y Barbará?-pregunto Garfield sentándose

-quien mas tonto- dijo ella con su vocecita de fresa

-Hola Kory- dijo Dick- siéntate aquí- dijo el poniendo la mano sobre el asiento que estaba alado de el

-¿ok?- respondió Kory tomando asiento- hola- dijo un poco nerviosa

-hola- dijeron todos-

-verdad bestia pedimos camarones- dijo Víctor

-viejo sabes que no me gustan esas cosas- dijo Garfield molesto- iré a pedir otra cosa- dijo el

-bien Kory- dijo Dick – queremos nosotros hablar seriamente contigo- dijo el pelinegro

-¿todos?- pregunto Kory

-si, pero lo haremos después de almorzar- dijo el cogiendo un tenedor y dándoselo a ella- cógelo- dijo Dick

-no- dijo Kory

-vamos Kory – dijo Karen- los camarones están riquísimos-

-por favor Dickcito seguro no tiene como pagar- dijo Barbará riendo

-mm… Kory yo te puedo prestar o yo te invito- dijo Dick

-listo chicos, traje tofu- dijo Garfield sentándose

-no entiendo aun como pueden vender esa cosa aquí- dijo Víctor -vamos Kory entonces nosotros invitamos- dijo el enseñándole un camarón en un tenedor

Kory hizo un gesto de asco y se tapo la boca, se paro y se toco la cabeza.

-aleja eso de mi – dijo poniendo sus manos delante de el- soy vegetariana- dijo cogiendo su bolso para irse- creo que mejor me voy te veré luego – dijo ella saliendo

-espera, no sabia- dijo Dick y vio como Kory se detuvo

-tienes razón, pero mejor me voy te veo el lunes- dijo ella

-pero no podemos esperar para decirte esto- dijo el

-tu celular- dijo ella

-¿Qué?- pregunto el sacando sus celular y vio como ella lo cogió y escribía algo

-llámame solo eso te puedo decir- dijo saliendo

Dick vio el número y lo guardo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

\- es vegetariana- dijo Dick sentándose

-no puede ser starfire- dijo Víctor

-pero de repente cambio de gustos- dijo Karen

-Por fin alguien que me comprende – dijo Garfield

-no lo se chicos- dijo Dick

-¿estas seguro que vas a decirle la verdad? – pregunto Rachel

-si es la única oportunidad que tenemos para encontrarla- dijo el pelinegro

-pero no es la única- dijo Rachel

-pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo- dijo Dick

-¿y la vas a llamar?- pregunto Garfield

-claro y también es una buena oportunidad para conocerla- dijo Dick

-Dickcito- dijo Bárbara- pensé que estábamos saliendo

-estábamos- dijo Dick

-tonto- dijo ella echándole la bebida encima de el y llendose

-valdrá la pena- dijo el Dick- al menos eso espero…-

-vamos llámala- dijo Víctor

-claro espera- dijo el pelinegro

-oye Gar hoy no estuviste nada cariñoso con Rachel – dijo Karen

-pues… este… yo…- dijo el nervioso

-nosotros terminamos- dijo seriamente Rachel tomando su soda

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos sorprendidos menos la ex pareja

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Karen

-¿Cómo fue?- pregunto Dick

-¿Quién le termino a quien?- pregunto Víctor-

-creo que hay alguien en la línea- dijo Rachel dejando el vaso sobre la mesa

-hola ¿hola? Habla Kory Anders ¿hay alguien? ¡Te juro que si es una de esas bromas…! ¡Hola! – Gritaba Kory - ¡Jodete, maldito, estúpido, idiota, hijo de tu mama…!- dijo Kory muy molesta

-hola Kory soy Dick- dijo el reaccionando al fin por haber escuchado eso

-hola ¿Dick? Perdón pensé que… lo lamento ¿alguien mas me escucho?- pregunto ella

-hola Kory esta bien pues todos nosotros menos Bárbara que se fue- respondió el

-oh gracias a dios- dijo Kory- ¿para que llamas?- pregunto la castaña

-pues para ver cuando nos podemos ver, me preguntaba si mañana ¿a las cinco?- pregunto Dick

-mm… claro- respondió Kory

-adiós- dijo Kory

-adiós- dijo Dick pero fue interrumpido por Garfield

-tienes una cita Dick- dijo Garfield

-claro que no- dijo el pelinegro

-viejo te podemos dar tiempo- dijo Víctor

-claro llegamos a las seis y tu tienes una hora con ella- dijo Garfield

-claro – dijo Dick poniéndose a pensar

\- no lo creo…- murmuro Kory colgando el teléfono, ya que Dick no había colgado

(Al día siguiente)

-bueno supongo que estoy bien- dijo Kory arreglándose su peluca

Kory usaba peluca ya que su cabello era muy preciado y no podía teñirlo, al igual que los lentes de contacto para sus ojos.

-son las 5:30- dijo ella mirando el reloj. En media hora estaré ahí- dijo ella cogiendo su bolso-

(En el restaurante)

-¿joven va a pedir algo?-pregunto la camarera

-disculpe creo que no- dijo Dick saliendo

(Afuera 6:00 pm)

-hola Dick – dijo Garfield- ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto el golpeándole con el codo el brazo

-no vino- respondió Dick un poco molesto

-¿te dejo plantado en su primera cita entre ustedes?-pregunto Víctor

-corrección- dijo Kory levantando el dedo índice- no es una cita- dijo ella moviendo el dedo en signo de negación.-

-Kory- dijo Dick- llegas tarde- dijo molesto-

-lo lamento, tuve algo que hacer y seme hizo tarde- dijo ella con su carita de inocente tan creíble

-¿enserio?- pregunto el contento- ¿es la verdad? –pregunto de nuevo

-no, la verdad es que deberías aprender a colgar tu celular, escuche el plan de tu amigo- dijo dando una sonrisita de "fui mas astuta"- en fin ¿Qué quieres hablar?- pregunto

-¿entonces eres vegetariana?- pregunto Garfield

-claro que lo soy respondió ella

-¿lo de antes fue una mentira?- pregunto Dick

-no, fue una excusa- respondió Kory- ¿quieres hablar o no?-

-claro- dijo el abriendo la puerta para que pasaran todos, pero aun un poco confundido por su forma de actuar

-¿Bien que comeremos?-pregunto Garfield- tengo mucha hambre

-pues yo pediré…- dijo Dick- carne…- dijo el sabiendo que ocasionaría un disgusto en Kory, pero no paso nada- ¿pedimos carne? –pregunto el mirando a Kory

-que menciones la carne, no quiere decir que me de asco, si la pones sobre la mesa es diferente, si la comes es ora cosa muy distinta.- Dijo Kory

-lo lamento- dijo Dick - ¿Cómo así te volviste vegetariana?- pregunto el

-no importa- respondió ella

-vamos cuéntanos – dijo Karen

-bien, yo vivía en el campo, tuve una vaca se murió y me dieron de comí esa carne, yo solo lo probé, sabia bien, pregunte que era y mi hermano me dijo que mi vaca, me mintieron, no la enterraron, vomite y vomite cada vez que me daban diferente carne. No suportaba el sabor, así conocí a mi amiga la ensalada. Fin.- dijo Kory

-Guau, lo siento- dijo Víctor-

-no lo sientes, las personas creen saber como se siente uno. Pero el único que puede saber como me siento soy yo- dijo Kory

-perdón- dijo Víctor

-no pidas perdón si en realidad no lo sientes en verdad- dijo Kory- y vamos al grano Dick ¿Qué me quieres decir?- pregunto ella

-mm… pues… te quiero contar una historia- dijo Dick- pero deja de actuar así- dijo el

-claro- dijo ella sonriendo

¿De verdad?- pregunto Karen

-fue sarcasmo querida- dijo Kory- no pidas algo que sabes que no voy hacer y creo que ya te diste cuenta de eso- dijo ella sonriendo falsamente

\- no pidas algo que sabes que no voy hacer y creo que ya te diste cuenta de eso- dijo Kory sonriendo falsamente

-como quieras, supongo que recuerdas a los Jóvenes Titanes que protegían Jump City – dijo Dick y vio como ella asintió- pues… ¿prometes que escucharas hasta el final?- pregunto el

-claro- dijo ella- en verdad- dijo al ver su cara de desconfianza

-pues yo soy robin… éramos un equipo muy feliz pero todo termino cuando vencimos a Slade, yo me separe de ellos. Dejando a mi novia, yo la amaba mucho en realidad, pero pensé que había mucho mal por vencer en diferentes lugares, así que termine con ella, me fui, no se como pude dejarla aun la amo, han pasado cinco años desde entonces, pero ahora deben continuar la historia los que estuvieron junto a ella un poco mas de tiempo…- dijo Dick dándole el pase a Garfield y Rachel.-

-bueno yo me enamore completamente de Rachel, le dije para hacer una aventura junto y escapar de ser héroes, después de todo ya no había mas villanos, ella acepto y… - dijo el dándole el pase a ella.

-No estoy de acuerdo en que le contemos esto, pero seguiré en la historia, escapamos, dejamos una carta para Karen y Víctor que decía que la cuidaran mucho, ya que como yo era my amiga de ella, me lo contaba todo, se que estaba muy triste, pero yo estaba muy feliz en ese momento- dijo Rachel recordando ese momento y dándole el pase a Víctor.-

-Yo invite a Karen a que se quedara a vivir conmigo, ya que yo la amaba mucho, en ese tiempo éramos abeja y yo: Cyborg. Starfire no hablaba mucho con nosotros y un día se fue, solo dejo una nota que decía adiós, solo eso- dijo dándole el pase a su novia Karen-

-De alguna forma ella logro contactarse conmigo por teléfono móvil, le di mi correo y ella me dio el suyo, nos estuvimos comunicando por casi un año, luego un día dejo de responder mis correos, pasaron así cuatro años hasta ahora, que tenemos la esperanza de encontrarla- dijo ella con nostalgia abrazando a Víctor.

-Hace como dos meses que regrese a buscarla, no la encontré, me puse como loco buscando contactos y apareció el nombre de "Kory Anders", pensé que si la volvíamos a ver podría volver con ella y olvidar todo lo que nos separo- dijo Dick- solo encontramos un nombre asi y era el tuyo- dijo el

-espera… ¿ustedes son…?- pregunto Kory

-Si- respondió Dick- ¿sabes a que me refiero? Nosotros… cada uno…- dijo el

-Best Boy, el chico que se transforma en animal, el que se creía el gracioso del grupo pero, no lo es para nada, el que parece que fuera tonto pero, no quiere demostrar su inteligencia porque le recuerda el pasado. Ahora Garfield Logan.

Cyborg, joven mitad hombre mitad robot, que es inventor, le gustan los videojuegos al igual que el anterior, ahora Víctor Stone – dijo ella mirando el reloj

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Gar con intriga

-Tara- respondió Kory, tiene toda la colección de revistas, periódicos, etc. Me los enseño todo y los leía a cada rato- dijo ella- Raven, cuervo bruja, rara hechicera, hija de un demonio poderoso, trigón. Siempre paraba encerrada en su habitación leyendo libros, ahora Rachel Roth.

-¿eso decían las revistas?- pregunto Dick- ¿que decía de mí?

-Robin… calculador, frio, no demuestra sus sentimientos, etc.- dijo Kory bostezando

-¿y Starfire?- pregunto Karen-

-mm… tierna dulce, proveniente de otro planeta, etc.

-¿Por qué no hablas más de ella?- pregunto Dick

-¿debería? Creo que no y si solo eso querías decirme ¿a mí que me importa eso?- pregunto haciendo algo en su celular, pero no actuando nerviosa-

-mírame a los ojos y dime que eso no es verdad- dijo el

-no tengo porque hacerlo- dijo Kory guardando el celular- oye sal de mi mente- dijo Kory

-¿Qué?- pregunto Dick

-tu amiga trata de entrar en mi mente- dijo ella un poco molesta-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Dick- Rachel ese era el otro plan – dijo el

-otro plan eh, pues ya me voy- dijo Kory cogiendo su bolso para levantarse, pero fue cogida por Dick quien la jalo para que se sentara de nuevo- oye ¿Quién te crees?- pregunto ella-

-tenemos más ventaja que tu ¿no Kory?- pregunto el- vamos yo sé que eres Starfire, mi Starfire- dijo el agarrándole la mano atrayéndola hacia él y robándome rápidamente un beso-

-tonto- dijo ella dándole una cachetada y levantándose-

-espera, espera- dijo Víctor- ¿no dirás nada no?- pregunto-

-¿decir qué? – pregunto ella

-lo de nosotros arruinarías todo- dijo Garfield-

-¿arruinar? Suena bien, destrozar sus vidas, pero ya tengo suficiente con la mía, dijo ella saliendo hacia la puerta pero fue cerrada por una sombre negra

-no se puede abrir ¿Quién fue?- pregunto ella

-claro que se puede – dijo Garfield tratando de abrirla pero no pudo

-¿no que si? O eres débil- dijo Kory irónicamente

-¿Rachel fuiste tú?- pregunto Karen

-no, no fui yo- respondió ella

-si es una broma es de mal gusto- dijo Kory-

-mm… puede ser- dijo Dick acercándose a ella-

-¿y que me vas hacer? ¿Matarme?- pregunto Kory riendo y caminando hacia la puerta- vemos- dijo ella sacando unos clips y metiéndolos hacia la puerta- listo- y abrió la puerta, pero justamente venia Garfield en Forma de oso para golpear la puerta, saliendo hacia afuera.

-eso debió doler- dijo Víctor saliendo hacia afuera para reírse-

-Adiós- dijo Kory

-espera, no te vayas- dijo Rachel

-¿Qué? – pregunto ella

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto-

-¿saber que te estabas metiendo en mi mente? Sentí tu tristeza y miedo- respondió Kory.

-¿Kory tu sabes lo de Tara? – pregunto Garfield

-mm… ¿sobre sus poderes?- pregunto

-si ¿te lo dijo?- pregunto Karen

-claro- respondió ella- es la única mejor amiga que he tenido-

-¿y tú?- pregunto Dick

-¿yo que?- pregunto ella-

-¿tienes poderes?-

-¿es enserio?- pregunto ella- adiós, tengo que ir a otro lugar- dijo volteando la esquina

-Dick, creo que nos equivocamos- dijo Karen

-¿sabes si es ella? Entonces lo descubriremos- dijo el pensando-

-claro, lo veo muy difícil, además si fuera ella, ha cambiado mucho, mírala como habla, con sarcasmos y ironía, me dijo rara… - dijo Rachel-

-eso no importa ¿acaso soy el único que la extraña? Creo que no- dijo un poco molesto.

-si te das cuenta esta más divertida en el cao que fuera ella- dijo Gar- yo creo que deberíamos conocerla mejor, acercarnos a ella, seguro que no nos tiene confianza y debe estar un poco resentida por haberla dejado y si se da el caso que es ella la recibiremos y si no habremos ganado una muy buena amiga- dijo el-

-Viejo es la segunda no sé qué te veo decir algo cuerdo – dijo Víctor

-¿Qué? Digo… yo… no sé si es Starfire- dijo Garfield nervioso

-bueno como sea soplo espero que ella no diga nada- dijo Dick

-¿Oye y por qué le robaste un beso? -pregunto Karen

-mm… porque quería comprobar como besaba y si se parecían a los besos de Star – respondió el tocándose la cabeza- vámonos chicos después podre llamarla luego tengo su número- dijo sonriendo el-

-ay si, ay si, dijo Víctor- ni tú te lo crees- dijo riendo-

-muy gracioso – dijo Dick- vámonos- ordeno

-como quieras pero es la verdad- dijo

-no es cierto- afirmo de nuevo Dick

-ok… dijo Víctor al ver su mirada muy enojada

CONTINUARA…


	6. Todo se vuelve complicado

El pasado está olvidado para mí.

Capítulo 6: Todo se vuelve complicado.

Al día siguiente.

-no lo puedo creer, me robo un beso, pero me dio…- dijo Kory cambiándose- y encima todos los vieron, no lo puedo creer, ojala no me vuelva a llamar- dijo ella y sonó el teléfono- ¡rayos!- exclamo ella- no, no contestare… que sigan llamando…-

(Luego de 15 minutos)

-Kory, me llamo Karen, dicen para salir en grupo- dijo Tara

-¿Qué? ¿Con quiénes?- pregunto Kory

-¿quienes? Con quien más, con Rachel, Garfield, Víctor, Dick, Karen, tú y yo- respondió Tara muy contenta-

-lo siento, no puedo- dijo Kory haciéndose una trenza-

-vamos por favor- dijo rogando Tara-contigo es más divertido-

-lo siento Tara es que voy a hacer algo antes y…- dijo Kory pero fue interrumpida por ella-

-mmm… bueno entonces ¿puedes ir luego?-pregunto ella

-está bien, pero solo un rato- respondió Kory.

-que bien dijo contenta Tara- oye… Kory tengo que contarte algo- dijo ella nerviosa-

-dale- dijo Kory

-bueno… es por Garfield, me dijo que terminaría con Rachel y antes de eso me dio un beso, pero la verdad es que me arrepentí y no quiero arruinar su relación con ella- dijo Tara preocupada

-¿Qué diablos hiciste Tara? Eso no se hace- dijo Kory-¿sabes que es lo peor? Que ellos ya terminaron- dijo ella

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó sorprendida Tara- no puede ser… y yo ahora no quiero tener nada con el-

-pues tienes que hablar seriamente con él y decirle lo que en verdad sientes- dijo Kory

\- bueno… pero espero poder hacerlo- dijo ella

-no esperes lo harás- ordeno Kory- y bien… ¿Dónde nos vamos a encontrar?

-pues no sé yo te aviso dijo Tara

-claro y ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrarlos?- pregunto ella

-pues bueno… no se mejor voy a cambiarme- dijo Tara

-claro- respondió Kory llendo a su a habitación y echándose en su cama quedando completamente dormida-

(2 horas más tarde)

-mmm… ¿Tara?-pregunto Kory- rayos me quede dormida- dijo Kory levantándose y yéndose a cambiar y encontró una nota que decía "Kory te veo luego"- claro dijo ella viendo su celular- dos mensajes, perfecto- dijo Kory

Kory se arregló el cabello y se puso unos pantalones azules con un polo manda cero, un collar largo y sus zapatillas moradas. Al terminar de alistarse Kory se dirigió a la dirección que Tara le dio.

-Hola-dijo Kory- si Tara ya llego, estoy cerca, está bien iré bye…- dijo Kory colgando el celular y entrando al Mall

-miren ahí está- dijo Tara contenta y viendo cómo se acercaba poco a poco

-hola- dijo Kory

-hola- dijeron todos-

-te llame y no contestaste- dijo Dick

-¿y?- pregunto ella

-¿Por qué no contestaste?- pregunto el

-porque estaba ocupada- respondió Kory-

-chicos Víctor y yo iremos por los helados- dijo Karen- y Rachel ira a comprar las entradas para el cine

-¿cine?- pregunto Kory

-sí, ¿alguien nos acompaña a comprar helados?- pregunto Víctor

-nosotros pasamos- dijo Garfield junto a Tara-

-nosotros vamos- dijo Dick cogiendo del brazo a Kory

-oye- dijo Kory molesta-

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te ruegue por ir a comer un helado?- pregunto Dick- vamos- dijo el

Como quieras- dijo Kory

-bien, Rachel anda compra las entradas, nos vemos después de un rato- dijo Karen llendo con Víctor-

-bien… creo que quedamos solo tú y yo…- dijo Garfield

-tu primero- dijo Tara nerviosa-

-pues termine con mi novia y ahora quiero conocerte y estar contigo- dijo Garfield cogiendo las manos de ella-

-¿hiciste que?- pregunto Tara sorprendida

-termine con mi novia- dijo el

-pero… si quiero- dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente y…

(En la heladería)

-quiero uno de fresa- dijo Karen

-claro amor- dijo Víctor comprando el helado

-¿Cuál quieres?- pregunto Dick- yo invito-

-el de chocolate- respondió Kory- y ya puedes soltarme-

-claro- dijo el soltándole el brazo y comprando helado- toma-

-gracias- dijo Kory dándole una probadita- esta delicioso- dijo ella sonriendo-

-vamos- dijo Dick

-pobre Rachel, Garfield termino con ella- dijo Karen-

-es un tonto, después de todo lo que han pasado- dijo Víctor-

-¿terminaron?- pregunto Kory-

-sí, nos enteramos ayer, quien sabe cuál es el motivo- respondió Karen

-Tara- dijo Kory

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Dick

-nada… me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora- dijo Kory muy nerviosa-

-claro vamos- dijo Dick

Cuando caminaron encontraron a Rachel mirando fríamente algo y cuando vieron lo que estaba mirando se sorprendieron mucho.

-¿Qué haces Tara?- dijo Kory viendo como Tara se estaba besando con Garfield-

-¡¿Kory?!- dijo Tara muy sorprendida- yo…- murmuro ella

-¿Rachel?- pregunto Garfield con rareza- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parada?- pregunto el-

-lo suficiente como para sabes porque me terminaste, me estabas engañando- dijo Rachel

-espera… ¿ustedes fueron novios?- pregunto Tara

-Rachel yo… no te engañe, el mismo día en que bese a Tara yo termine contigo- dijo Garfield

-Ya veo- dijo Rachel

-perdón yo no sabía que ustedes eran novios- dijo Tara

-mentirosa, yo te lo conté cuando nos conocimos- dijo Rachel molesta- Karen toma las entradas yo me voy- dijo ella extendiendo su mano-

-Nosotros también- dijo Karen- no puedo estar con alguien que me pueda robar a mi novio-

-pero yo quiero ver la película- dijo Víctor y se calló al ver su mirada molesta- claro vamos- dijo el no pudiendo hacer nada-

-yo también voy- dijo Dick- ¿vamos Kory?- pregunto el

-Kory ven con nosotros- dijo Tara-

-Dick es obcio que va a apoyar a su amiga- dijo Karen

-claro tu lo sabias, por eso mencionaste el nombre de Tara en la heladería- dijo Dick

-¿Qué? Claro que no, espera…- dijo llendo tras el-

-ven conmigo entonces- dijo el agarrándola del brazo llevándola hasta la avenida- sube conmigo- dijo el subiendo a su moto-

-claro que no, eso no es seguro- dijo ella alejándose

-entonces ve con Karen y Víctor- dijo el señalando el auto-

-No le caigo a tu amiga, mira como me mira con odio- dijo Kory temerosa-

-Vamos- dijo Dick- todos los que hablan de ti tenían razón, eres una cerebrito- dijo el arrancando su moto y yéndose

-cerebrito- dijo riendo- tu amiga y tu pagaran por hacer sufrir a Rachel- síguela apoyándola y veras- dijo ella-

-¿cerebrito? no soy una cerebrito, tonta yo también se divertirme

-no parece- dijo Víctor-

-primero, mira cómo te vistes. No sabes combinar tu ropa, mira tu cabello casi siempre lo llevas suelto, no te maquillas y apuesto a que no te has acostado con muchos chicos- dijo Karen riendo

-¿Yo que te eh hecho para que hables así?- dijo Kory yéndose rápido y molesta.

Sabes Víctor, no creo que ella sea Starfire- dijo Karen- como puedes apoyar a alguien como Tara-

-¿enserio piensas eso?- pregunto el

-No lo sé, solo creo que sería mejor si Kory se aleja de Tara- dijo Karen

-Entonces ¿por qué le dijiste eso?- pregunto Víctor-

-pues para que se moleste con Tara- respondió ella-

-pues ahora creo que está molesta contigo- dijo el

-mmm… no sé y ahora ¿Dónde podrá estar Rachel?- pregunto ella

-No lo sé hay que buscarla- dijo el conduciendo el auto-

(En el puente peatonal)

-no lo puedo creer- dijo Kory- lo peor que ahora me odian ellos- dijo ella molesta- pero mejor así hay menos posibilidades de que crean que yo soy Starfire- dijo caminando

-ósea que estas afirmando que tú eres Starfire- dijo Rachel quien apareció repentinamente

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Kory muy sorprendida- espera como apareciste aquí estaba segura que no habia nadie por aquí-

-tengo poderes si lo recuerdas- dijo ella-

-a claro- dijo Kory

-¿Cuándo éramos los Jóvenes Titanes?- pregunto Rachel-

-claro que no éramos, yo no estuve allí- dijo Kory nerviosa- ¿y qué tipos de poderes tienes?- pregunto queriendo cambiar de tema-

-soy una bruja como tu dijiste, pero prefiero hechicera- dijo la peli violeta- también puedo volar y hacer esto- dijo ella haciendo un portal- este portal me lleva directamente a casa ¿quieres venir?- pregunto ella-

-¿para qué?- pregunto Kory

-solo entra. Dijo Rachel empujándola-

-¡auch!- dijo Kory entrando al portal-

(En la torre)

-eso dolió- dijo la castaña cayendo al piso y viendo como la miraban todos, seguido de eso llego Rachel

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Karen-

-¿Rachel?- pregunto Víctor-

-me trajo ella…- dijo Kory tímida

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Karen un poco molesta-

-mmm… no se… me voy a mi habitación- dijo la peli violeta a punto de irse-

-y ¿yo?- pregunto Kory parándose del piso

-mm… pues ve si recuerdas algo- dijo ella y se fue-

-no eres bienvenida aquí- dijo molesta Karen

-Karen- dijo Víctor tratando de callarla-

-no puedo estar con alguien que aprueba un engaño en un romance- dijo Karen yéndose-

-mm… yo me voy- dijo Kory saliendo hacia la puerta

-por ahí no es- dijo Víctor

-¿por dónde es la salida?- pregunto ella-

-por la otra puerta- respondió Víctor-

-está bien- dijo Kory y al abrir encontró a Dick-

-¿hola?- dijo Dick-

-Hola… eh… yo ya me iba…- dijo ella saliendo por la puerta-

-Víctor ¿acaso eso no lleva a los cuartos?- pregunto Dick-

-mmm… me equivoque de puerta, lo que no se es como va a salir si no conoce la torre o ¿sí?- pregunto Víctor- anda a verla "no se valla a perder"-

-claro- dijo Dick-

-se el camino perfectamente Víctor- dijo Kory y luego empezó a recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos- éramos tan felices…- murmuro Kory

-¿éramos felices? -pregunto Dick

Continuara…


	7. Una lagrima, un recuerdo

El pasado está olvidado para mí

Capítulo 7: Cada lagrima, un recuerdo.

(Recopilando del capítulo anterior)

-¡¿Dick?!- pregunto Kory sorprendida- este… ¿Dónde está la salida?- pregunto ella nerviosa

-responde mi pregunta Kory- dijo Dick acercándose a ella

-¿Cuál?- pregunto ella- ¿éramos felices?- pregunto Kory-

-si esa- respondió Dick

-mmm… pues me recordó a mis anteriores amigos- dijo Kory- ellos están muertos…- murmuró

-¿muertos? -pregunto Dick interesado

-sí, muertos para mi respondió Kory volviendo por donde vino- - Víctor ¿me dirías donde está la salida?- pregunto

-tú sabes donde es- dijo Víctor-

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella

-digo… ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Podría preparar pasta italiana- dijo Víctor-

-¿enserio?- pregunto ella- pero… ¿para ustedes estará bien?- pregunto

-no te preocupes, le agregamos pollo y listo- dijo el- ¿te quedas?- pregunto

-seguro- respondió ella- pero todavía falta mucho- dijo Kory

-cierto son las cinco y cuarenta y cinco y ¿si te muestro la torre?- pregunto Víctor-

-¿se podría?- pregunto Kory

-claro, sígueme- ordeno Víctor- y como ya conociste esta es la cocina, las habitaciones están por allá- dijo Víctor caminando por los pasillos-

-vaya… todo es muy grande- dijo ella apreciando la decoración

-por aquí entrena Dick, artes marciales, este es el baño, dijo el- abajo tenemos un almacén, por aquí guardamos las armas de algunos criminales, bien ahora iremos afuera y luego a la azotea-

-claro- dijo Kory siguiéndolo

-mira, este es nuestro gran jardín, por allá nuestro campo de entrenamiento y por ahí está la entrada por donde guardamos nuestra nave o transporte como lo quieras llamar- dijo Víctor-

-¿tienes una nave?- pregunto Kory haciéndose la interesada-

-sí, vamos si quieres- dijo el abriendo la cochera presionando un botón.

-es impresionante ¿Quién les vendió?- pregunto ella-

-nosotros lo hicimos- respondió el- al igual que el auto T- dijo el- fueron buenos tiempos…- murmuró el-

-pero… ustedes se separaron… ¿la torre estaba como ahora?- pregunto ella

-no, pero nosotros queríamos que cuando Starfire vuelva todo este como antes, respondió el-

-y ¿ella volverá?- pregunto la castaña (Kory, ni modo que sea un fruto seco, bueno sigan leyendo)

-no lo sé… ¿tu volverás?- pregunto Víctor

-¿yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?- pregunto ella

-di la verdad…- murmuro el-

-yo… no entiendo….- murmuró Kory

-sé que eres Starfire… ella era como mi hermana menor, sería un error no reconocerla cuando la viera- dijo Víctor

-Víctor- dijo llorando- ya no puedo más…- dijo ella cayendo en llanto y dándole un abrazo

El recibió un abrazo y luego de un momento se separaron.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto el y ella sintió- ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto el- ¿entonces si eres Starfire?

-si soy Starfire….- murmuró ella bajando la cabeza-

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio?- preguntó el

-es que yo no quiero ser Starfire nunca más- murmuro ella-

-pero igual ¿sabes cuánto te extrañamos?- pregunto él

-no, no se… pero ahora no me importa nada… tengo una vida y quiero seguir así- dijo Kory subiendo la cabeza

-¿y nosotros?- pregunto el

-estoy segura que algún día se olvidaran de mí y no abra problema- dijo fríamente ella

-tienes que decirles, aun estas a tiempo- dijo Víctor tratando de convencerla

-no se… pero promete que no dirás nada- dijo Kory

-te lo prometo, pero si también me lo prometes, promete que les dirás la verdad a todos- dijo el

-está bien, lo prometo ¿hecho?- pregunto ella extendiendo su mano

-hecho- dijo el apretando su mano- ya no tienes mucha fuerza- dijo el burlonamente y recibió un apretón muy fuerte-

-no es eso, solo aprendí a controlarla- dijo Kory soltando su mano-

Ya me di cuenta- dijo el viendo su mano roja-

-Además Víctor, no soy tan fuerte, solo tengo la fuerza de como diez hombres, no es nada- dijo ella-

-si claro- dijo el sarcásticamente-

Luego de eso Kory ayudo a Víctor a preparar la cena y le confeso que no era vegetariana. Cuando ya todo estaba listo Kory ayudo a poner la mesa y luego el llamo a todos a cenar.

Todo era silencio, primero porque a Karen le molestaba la presencia de Kory, segundo, Dick miraba atentamente a Kory y tercero, no estaba Garfield quien era quien alegraba la noche con sus chistes malos y Rachel no bajo a cenar aun.

-mensaje…- murmuró Kory muy bajo cogiendo su celular-

El mensaje decía:

"Kory no sabes Garfield me va a llevar a conocer la torre y dice que le dirá a Dick para unirme a su equipo y volver a formar los jóvenes titanes" – Tara

Al leer eso Kory quedo en asombro y vio como Rachel se sentó en la mesa.

-Esto se va a poner muy mal- murmuraba Kory y mano un mensaje a Tara que decía "Estas loca, no puedes venir estamos todos cenando" y envió el mensaje-

-¿Por qué se va a poner malo?- pregunto Víctor interesado

-pues…. Pues…- dijo Kory pero escucho como su celular timbraba y era justamente Tara-

-¿No vas a contestar?- pregunto Dick

-no- respondió ella-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Víctor- te noto rara-

-ok…. Pues Tara me dijo que viene aquí con Garfield para conocer esta torre y…- dijo Kory pero fue interrumpida por Rachel

-¡¿Qué?! Quien se cree que es ese idiota para traer a alguien como ella aquí- dijo Rachel muy molesta

-¿Qué más te dijo?- pregunto Víctor-

-este… pues que Garfield le iba a decir a Dick para que vuelvan a formar los jóvenes titanes con ella…- respondió Kory-

-está loca si cree que la vamos aceptar- dijo Karen

-pues…- dijo Dick-

-Ni lo pienses- dijo Víctor-

-hola chicos- dijo Garfield entrando con Tara- traje a Tara- dijo el y vio como Karen y Rachel se fueron molestas

-Hola Kory- dijo Tara

-hola- dijo la castaña

-Bueno yo llevare los platos- dijo Víctor recogiendo muy rápido y se fue-

-bueno yo mejor me voy… ya es tarde, así que…- dijo Kory agarrando su bolso- adiós…

-Kory vamos juntas- dijo Tara- ¿espérame si?- pregunto ella-

-Ok…- respondió Kory-

-Dick lleva a Kory a la azotea o no se- dijo Garfield empujándolos hacia la puerta y cerrándola.

-Garfield- dijo Dick molesto y luego miro a Kory viendo como ella se sonrojo cuando chocaron miradas

-¿quieres ir a la azotea?- pregunto el

-claro- respondió ella bajando la mirada-

-sígueme… es por aquí- dijo el señalando.

-claro- dijo ella siguiéndolo y cuando llegaron recordó algo-

-Flash Back-

-¿Starfire ver las estrellas?- pregunto Robin

-si son infinitas si las contamos- dijo ella-

-mi amor por ti es mucho más grande- dijo el agarrándola de la cintura- te amo…- dijo el dándole un beso-

-yo te amo aún más Robin, multiplicado todas las estrellas una por una…

-Fin del Flash Back-

(Cuando llegaron a la azotea)

-es hermoso- dijo ella

-¿Kory ves las estrellas?- pregunto Dick

-si- respondió ella- son infinitas si las contamos- dijo ella y luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-

-es irónico… Starfire me dijo lo mismo- dijo el acercándose más a ella para intimidarla-

-…- se quedó callada Kory retrocediendo hasta que llego al borde- Me caeré si sigues acercándote Dick-

-¿sabes? Eh descubierto algo- dijo el

-¿y qué es?- pregunto ella- ¿Qué no soy Starfire?-

-no de eso estoy totalmente seguro- dijo el- lo que descubrí es que siento atracción por ti- dijo Dick-

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Kory nerviosa- yo no soy Starfire- dijo ella

-no me mientas, yo sé que eres… por eso me siento atraído por ti- dijo el agarrándola de la cintura

-Dick suéltame- dijo Kory sonrojada-

-¿tienes miedo de que descubra que eres Starfire?- pregunto Dick

-yo no le tengo miedo a nada- dijo ella soltándose de el- quien te crees para agarrarme así- dijo ella molesta

-¿sabes?- pregunto el- tienes razón, no eres Starfire, ella nunca me trataría así, ella no sería nunca como tú, no tienen nada en común, ella era tierna, y tu una chica gruñona, te di la oportunidad de decir la verdad, pero me equivoque en realidad no eres Starfire- dijo Dick yéndose para abajo pero se detuvo- te digo algo, si tú en verdad eres Starfire, mi Starfire, nunca, nunca te lo perdonare, ¿entiendes?- pregunto el pelinegro- nunca- dijo el por último y se fue molesto.

Entonces Starfire miro el cielo, las estrellas que brillaban, y la hermosa luna- ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Me estoy ganando el odio de el- dijo ella botando un par o más que un par de lágrimas- y lo peor… aun lo amo… yo no lloro por cosas simples… cada lagrima significa para mí un mal recuerdo…- dijo Kory


	8. Guarda el secreto

El pasado está olvidado para mí

Capítulo 8: Guarda el secreto

Cuando ya había pasado un poco de tiempo Kory deicidio bajar para ver a Tara, pero cuando lo hizo no encontró a nadie y solo escucho unos gritos afuera de la torre.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- grito Rachel furiosa

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Solo porque tú lo dices?- pregunto Tara molesta

-¡si vete nadie te quiere aquí!- dijo ella muy molesta

-no es cierto, Garfield me quiere- dijo ella

-solo el- dijo Rachel- si deseas puedo hacer una encuesta- dijo ella retándola

-Garfield- dijo Tara

-mi voto es para Tara- dijo el orgulloso

-uno Tara, cero Rachel- dijo Dick

-Karen- dijo Rachel

-Por Rachel- dijo ella mirando con odio a Tara

-uno Tara, uno Rachel- dijo Dick de nuevo

-Víctor- dijo Tara-

-pues a mí me cae bien Tara, no veo porque no darle una oportunidad- dijo el

-2 Tara, uno Rachel- dijo Dick

-Dick- dijo La peli violeta

-las dos son buenas, pero voto por Rachel- dijo el pelinegro- seria dos Tara, dos Rachel, un empate-dijo el

-Rayos- dijo Rachel

-¿chicos?- pregunto Kory entrando-

-¡Kory!- exclamaron todos-

-debes votar, por Tara o por Rachel- dijo Dick poniéndole un micrófono para darle más emoción a la votación-

-veo que esto te divierte- dijo Kory viendo como Dick reía al ponerle el micrófono- parecen unos niños peleando así por votos ¿no pueden arreglarlo de otra forma?- pregunto ella apartando el micrófono-

-Buena idea, Tara te reto a una pelea- dijo Rachel-

-¡que?! No me refería a eso Rachel- dijo Kory moviendo las manos-

-¿Entonces? pregunto ella

-hablando maduramente- dijo Kory burlonamente

-¿yo? ¿Hablar con esta? Nunca- dijo Rachel

-esta tiene nombre- dijo dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos- Ha… - gruño Tara

-ja…- Dijo Rachel dándole la espalda también

-bueno iré por mis cosas Tara, ya me voy ¿vienes o te quedas?- Pregunto Kory entrando de nuevo a la torre pues estaban en la azotea.

Kory volvió donde estaba su bolso y se puso a mirar la torre y recordar como vivió momento felices con ellos y como reían a diario.

-éramos tan felices… desearía volver a ser Starfire, pero… no lo creo… ya no soy su Starfire- dijo dando un suspiro-

-¡¿Cómo que eres Starfire?!- pregunto Garfield sorprendido

-cállate- dijo Kory tapándole la boca y luego de un rato lo soltó-

-no, no me mientas, no me puedes engañar, lo escuche claramente, no me mientas- dijo Garfield

-cállate- dijo ella hablando bajito-

-bueno- murmuró el- ¿eres o no Starfire?- preguntó

-¿prometes guardar el secreto?- pregunto ella-

-si- murmuró Garfield

-¿puedo confiar en ti?- pregunto Kory y vio como el asintió- bien- dijo ella y suspiro- si, lo admito soy Starfire- murmuró ella

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- pregunto el mirándola muy molesto y luego le dio una gran sonrisa- te extrañamos- dijo dándole un gran abrazo-

-lo siento, es que no pude… es que… ya dime… ¿Por qué se juntaron de nuevo?- preguntó Kory

-no lo sé… somos amigos ¿no?- pregunto el

-si… lo somos murmuro ella- pero… ¿no viene al caso volver a reunirnos? - pregunto ella

-pues no sé… ¿no crees que es bonito reunirse con la familia?- pregunto Garfield

-no somos ya una familia y no es culpa mía pero es la verdad…- murmuró ella

-pero…- dijo el

-espera, ya basta, ya no hablemos de eso- dijo Kory- ¿sabes qué pasaría si alguien nos escucha?- pregunto ella-

-sí, todos serian felices- respondió el

-no, Dick me odiaría y todos, lo sé- dijo ella- pero por favor no digas nada a nadie ¿sí?—preguntó ella

-bueno, como quieras- respondió el

-gracias- dijo Kory

-pero… ¿les dirás no?- pregunto el

-si… espero poder hacerlo…- murmuró ella

-bueno…- dijo por último el y se fue a su habitación-

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- pregunto Kory- a este paso me volveré loca si todos se enteran que soy Starfire-

Continuara…


	9. Creo que también me arrepentí

El pasado está olvidado para mí.

Capítulo 9: Creo que también me arrepentí

Punto de vista de Kory:

Hoy es un nuevo día, han pasado dos días desde que Víctor y Garfield se enteraron de que era Starfire. Me han estado presionando para decirle la verdad a Dick, pero yo no encuentro el momento ni el lugar indicado.

Fin de punto de vista

-Kory- dijo Víctor

-dime…- murmuró Kory

-¿le dirás la verdad?- pregunto el

\- si hoy tratare de hacerlo- dijo Garfield- espero poder hacerlo-

-lo mismo dijiste ayer- dijo Garfield- y nada

-lo siento, tal vez será hoy- dijo ella avergonzada

-está bien- dijeron ambos

Asi se pasaron las horas de este aburrido dia- pensaba kory- no puedo creer que Tara siga con Garfield, no sé si juzgarla porque la verdad a mi no me gustaría que me quitaran a mi novio. La verdad solo voy a esperar que acabe esta clase para invitar a salir a Dick, espero que acepte, no sé si él no me perdonara por no decirle la verdad, yo no sé qué hacer, si decirle la verdad o solo huir como siempre lo eh hecho- pensó Kory mirando su celular y viendo que faltaban solo cinco minutos.

Kory espero a que sonara la hora y que todos se fueran para así poder iniciar una conversación con Dick. Al final solo quedaron ellos dos.

-Dick- dijo Kory acercándose a el- parece que estas dormido- dijo ella y quito un mechón de cabello que tapaba los ojos de Dick

-dime- dijo el abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules y notando que Kory estaba muy cerca lo que provoco que se sonrojara.

-este… ¿harás algo hoy?- pregunto Kory nerviosa-

-no ¿Por qué?- pregunto el guardando sus cosas-

-pensé que talvez… podíamos salir…- dijo ella nerviosa- sé que yo no te eh tratado muy bien que digamos porque tal vez no te eh conocido bien- dijo ella

-bueno… me parece bien… ¿te voy a recoger?- pregunto Dick

-claro Tara ya debió darte nuestra dirección cierto…- dijo ella

-Sí, si lo hizo- dijo Dick parándose

-y bien…- murmuró Kory- ¿está bien a la cinco?-

-si me parece bien respondió el-

-¿y cómo van las cosas en tu casa?- pregunto Kory queriendo cambiar de tema

-no tan bien que digamos… Garfield trae muy seguido a Tara y Rachel solo se encierra en su habitación y por cierto no es una casa, es una torre- afirmo Dick

-bueno entiendo torre- dijo dando una pequeña risita- y… ¿tu amiga me sigue odiando?- pregunto con curiosidad

-¿hablas de Karen?- pregunto él y Kory asintió- no lo sé es difícil conocer a las chicas, no sabría responderte- dijo el

-bueno entonces en la tarde y hasta entonces- dijo ella como despidiéndose- se te cayo algo- dijo Kory notando como se la había caído un papel blanco al suelo y recogiéndolo- ¿kory Anders?-

-este… gracias por recogerlo- dijo el quitándole el papel-

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto ella quitándole el papel de nuevo- son muchas Korys Anders- dijo ella leyendo la hoja- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- pregunto

-quiere decir que tú no eres la primera Kory Anders a la que nosotros hemos encontrado y tampoco no serias la última que al final se arrepiente y dice que en verdad es Starfire- dijo el

-¿Y cómo sabrán ustedes cuando la encuentren?- pregunto ella

-no lo sé… pero espero que sea pronto- dijo Dick

-¿y si ella no es luego que hacen?- pregunto Kory con mucha curiosidad-

-bueno cuando descubrimos que en realidad ella no es Kory Anders o Starfire, nosotros solo nos vamos en unos días, como por ejemplo contigo…- dijo el

-entonces quiere decir que ustedes se irán pronto…- dijo ella triste

-sí, supongo que si- Asi todos te dejaremos en paz y volverás con tu tranquilidad- respondió Dick

-por eso ellos me apuran- murmuró muy despacio Kory pensando en Víctor y Garfield

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto el

-nada… solo pensaba- dijo ella

-bueno entiendo- dijo Dick -está bien, me iré, nos vemos en la tarde- dijo el

-espera- dijo viendo cómo se iba-

-dime- dijo el

-no nada, te lo diré hoy en la tarde, cuídate- dijo ella


	10. Solo una mentira mas

El pasado está olvidado para mí.

Capítulo 10: Solo una mentira más

Punto de vista de Dick:

Estoy esperando a Kory, cuando estábamos en el salón de clase la verdad sentí como si ella me ocultara algo, pero que no es nada… o más bien… no lo sé, justo viene allí, espero que me diga la verdad… yo ya se la supuesta verdad que me contaron Víctor y Garfield, me dijeron que no diga nada para así no herir a Kory.

Fin de punto de vista.

-Hola- dijo Kory saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla

-hola ¿perfume de flores de cerezo?- pregunto Dick- una vez mi Starfire se puso un perfume así- dijo el recordando

-lo siento… no sabía…- dijo ella lamentándolo-

\- no te preocupes… solo me hiciste recordar- dijo el

-bien y…- dijo ella- ¿ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto

-¿te parece bien por ahora caminar?- pregunto el

-sí…- murmuro Kory

-¿me querías decir algo cierto?- pregunto el

-si- respondió ella decidida a decirle la verdad- Dick… yo… s…o…y…- murmuro nerviosa ella pero fue interrumpida por Dick

-Kory te seré sincero, la verdad no si intentas o intentaras hacernos creer que tú eres Starfire, pero solo te advierto… nosotros también hemos pasado por eso y varias Korys han intentado ser Starfire… si tú ahora me dices que eres Starfire tendremos que pasar por esto de nuevo mis amigos y yo, pero la verdad todos estamos cansados, la verdad es que después de ti ya no la buscaremos por este método jamás, espero que no me digas eso- dijo el fríamente-

-…- ella se quedó callada tenía un nudo en la garganta estaba segura que aunque les diga la verdad ellos no le iban a creer.

-bien, entiendo… nosotros nos iremos este fin de semana, y creo si no me equivoco que Tara también vendrá con nosotros- dijo el viendo su celular-

-¿puedes hacerme un favor?- pregunto ella tímidamente

-claro, ¿pero cuál?- pregunto dudoso Dick

-diles a Víctor y a Garfield que lamento no haber sido o más bien hacerles creer o darles una falsa esperanza- dijo ella bajando la cabeza-

-está bien lo hare, no te preocupes- dijo el- creo que ya no tenemos nada que decirnos cierto-

-creo que ya no… y ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- …- pregunto ella

-dime- dijo suspirando el-

-¿Cómo sabes o más bien como sabrías cuando la encuentres?- pregunto Kory

-yo lo sé, con cada chica que yo eh conocido eh podido sentir su corazón, pero solo cuando eh estado cerca de ellas, sé que es difícil de creer pero es cierto- respondió el

-¿y que sentiste conmigo?- pregunto ella acercándose más a el-

-no eh estado muy cerca de ti…- dijo Dick

-bueno y dime otra cosa ¿siempre has besado a todas las chicas que has conocido?- pregunto ella-

-solo algunas… a ti también, tenía la esperanza que fueras tú, pero me equivoque y más que actuabas como si ocultaras algo… Creí que…- dijo entre cortado

-lo siento… pero no soy ella- dijo tragando saliva-

-está bien lo entiendo, despídete de nosotros este fin de semana, nuestros amigos nos dieron la idea del sábado hacer una fiesta de despedida ¿podrás venir?- pregunto Dick

-claro…- dijo ella-

-prométemelo- dijo él pues no sonó muy convincente-ya que ese "claro" sonó a un "no se"-

-lo prometo- dijo ella

-pero ahora hazlo con el dedito- dijo el ofreciéndole su dedo meñique

-está bien, lo prometo- dijo ella contenta juntando su dedito con el de el-

-bien gracias, ahora sé que tu iras a la fiesta- dijo feliz

-de nada Dick- murmuró ella mirándolo atentamente- ¿Tara está invitada?- pregunto

-Si Garfield ya la invito, que puedo hacer no quiere entender- dijo el cogiéndose el cabello-

-tienes razón, bueno creo que me tengo que ir…- dijo ella

-si creo que yo también…, tenemos que planear el viaje- dijo emocionado

-bueno, que te valla bien en tu viaje- dijo Kory- cuídate- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-tú también- dijo él y se fue caminando

-Adiós…- murmuró queriendo llorar esperando que el volteara, pero no fue así…

Continuara…

Dos capítulos cortos el dia de hoy, espero le gusten, no eh tenido tiempo de tipiar.


	11. Decir la verdad sin herir a los demás

El pasado está olvidado para mí.

Capítulo 11: Decir la verdad sin herir a los demás.

Asi fue como kory después de ese dia se sentía mal o eso era lo que le decía a Tara. Un dia después de que vio a Dick ella no asistió a clases.

-Flash Back-

-Kory despierta- ordeno Tara

-me siento mal hoy no iré- dijo ella tapándose con la sabana

-pero hay examen- dijo ella

-no importa, ve tú…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir-

-Fin del flash back-

Pasaron pocos días y ella aun no asistía, todos se preguntaban dónde podía estar o que le sucedía.

-Dick ¿Y Kory?- pregunto Víctor

-no lo sé… no la eh visto desde hace días- respondió el

-¡hola chicos!- dijo Tara quien recién había llegado- hola amor- dijo ella dándole un beso a Garfield

-buenos días- dijo el contento recibiendo el beso- ¿ya le dijiste a Kory?- pregunto el

-no, aun no… lo eh intentado pero ella siempre quiere evadir el tema… no sé qué tiene…- murmuro Tara pero todos escucharon

-¿Por qué no ha venido?- pregunto Karen preocupada

-no lo sé… dice que solo se siente mal y se queda en su habitación- respondió Tara

-Está mal… ¿pero porque?- pregunto Garfield

-Rachel- dijo Dick- ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto al ver su cara

-si…- murmuro ella- solo… lo de siempre… siento los sentimientos de los demás…- dijo Rachel

-si claro, solo quiere llamar la atención- dijo burlonamente Tara

-¡tú cállate!- dijo Rachel molesta- tú no eres nadie para hablar así de mi-

-pues ahora lo soy, soy parte de tu equipo, aunque no lo quieras- dijo Tara defendiéndose-

-bueno serás parte de este equipo, pero cuando Garfield se aburra de ti y encuentre otra chica fácil ¡te dejara!- dijo Rachel molesta

-cállate-dijo dándole una bofetada

-a quien le sobra las palabras no es a mi es a ti- dijo ella devolviéndole la cachetada y yéndose

-espera todavía no acabo contigo- dijo queriendo ir detrás ella pero fue detenida por Garfield

-para Tara…- dijo Garfield

-pero… ¿Por qué no me defendiste?- pregunto ella molesta- creo que aun la quieres ¿cierto?- dijo Tara pero él no respondió- bien- dijo ella, cogió sus cosas y se fue-

-no sé porque aguantas a Tara- dijo Karen

-ni yo mismo lo sé- dijo Garfield

(En la habitación de Kory)

-que aburrido- dijo Kory viendo su celular- tengo una pereza… no la verdad no quiero ir porque sé que si voy me encontrare con Dick y… no- dijo ella abrazando su almohada.

-hola Kory- dijo emocionada Tara

-hola Tara…- murmuro Kory- ¿no tenías clase?- pregunto

-sí, pero ocurrieron cosas- dijo Tara un poco molesta- así que por eso me fui

-¿y Garfield?- pregunto Kory viendo su celular

.no se… ya me tiene harta, a cada rato quiere besarse conmigo, solo quiero irme con ellos de viaje y ser famosa- dijo ella emocionada

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto ella

-que solo quiero ser una famosa heroína, no quiero otra cosa, siempre vi que había personas como yo, que eran mucho, famosos, conocidos por las personas, aclamados y siempre les daban las gracias- respondió Tara

-¿y Garfield?- pregunto ella- ¿lo quieres?-

-claro que… no… solo estoy jugando con él, cuando sea famosa solo los dejare y me iré con mi fama y seré una heroína que trabajara sola- dijo Tara

-suerte con ello- dijo Kory dejando su celular en su mesa de noche alado de su lámpara-

-¿y que veías en tu celular?- pregunto Tara

-nada, solo algunas fotos- respondió Kory engañándola pues en realidad grabo a Tara diciendo todo eso.

-bueno iré a darme un ducha- dijo Tara y se fue

-bien- dijo Kory revisando se celular y viendo si se guardó el video de Tara- Tara saldré un momento-

-ya Kory- grito Tara-

-bien, espero que lo que esté haciendo este bien- dijo Kory cogiendo se mochila y viendo la hora- son las 9 am. Y la clase empieza a las 9:15 perfecto- dijo ella- espero no haber olvidado como volar…- dijo Kory saliendo por la ventana- no hay nadie…- dijo volando hacia el cielo para que no la vieran y se dirigió a la universidad- no tengo un lugar que… este solo… bien ahí no hay nadie- dijo bajando en una esquina y al voltear topo con Dick y los demás- lo siento- dijo ella sin saber a quién había golpeado-

-¿Kory?- pregunto Dick- ¡Kory!- dijo el emocionado

-hola… chicos…- dijo Kory bajando la cabeza un poco no queriéndolos mirar-

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Karen- Tara nos ha dicho que te has sentido mal

-bueno estoy bien…- murmuro Kory

-¿Por qué estas así?- pregunto Rachel- lo digo por la forma en que nos hablas-

-bueno la verdad… les diré después de clases- dijo Kory- claro si tienen tiempo-

-bueno…- dijo Dick- espero que no sea de…- murmuro el-

-No- dijo Kory cortando a Dick- es sobre otra cosa que creo que ustedes deberían saber… adiós…- dijo ella y se fue

-¿no entraras a clase?- pregunto Dick

-no, creo que no me siento bien, nos vemos- dijo fríamente y se fue-

-bueno, hasta luego- dijo Garfield

-¿chicos que creen que tenga?- pregunto Víctor

-no lo sabemos- dijo Garfield- seguro está enamorada de un chico, así se ponen

-claro que no- dijo Karen pegándole con su cuaderno a el

-oye… eso dolió… cuidado- dijo Garfield molesto

-ya dejen de pelear, en las peleas siempre ganan las mujeres- dijo Víctor-

-si… que lindo- dijo Karen besando a Víctor

-dejen de mostrar su amor en frente de nosotros- dijo Dick

-no- dijo Víctor riendo y siguiendo besando a Karen

(Al final de clase)

-¡hola!- dijo Kory apareciendo muy contenta delante de Dick

-¿Kory?- dijo Dick sorprendido al verla feliz

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Te veo feliz?- pregunto Víctor

-es que comí muchas golosinas y pasteles- respondió Kory- y también vi muchos gatitos- dijo muy feliz que se notaba en sus ojos que todos notaron que se parecía a Starfire ya que ella siempre sonreía con la mirada

-Kory- dijo mirándola Dick y acercándose a ella-

-dime- dijo contenta

-nada vamos a otros lugar y nos dices lo que tienes que decir- dijo el un poco confundido-

-está bien- dijo ella.

(Los chicos caminaron hasta una plaza con flores que estaba en la universidad)

-y bien ¿Qué nos tienes que decir?- pregunto Dick sentándose

-yo no diré nada, solo dejare que el video lo diga todo- dijo Kory buscando en su celular

-pero… ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Víctor no entendiendo

-miren la verdad solo espero que lo tomen de buena manera y que no piensen que lo hago por mala persona- dijo Kory lista para mostrar el video- siéntense a mi lado- dijo ella y todos le hicieron caso-

Ellos vieron el video donde salía Tara donde decía que solo quería ser famosa y que cuando lo lograra los iba a dejar, a Garfield le dolió escuchar que Tara dijera que no lo quería, Rachel se sintió feliz por dentro por lo que le hizo Garfield pero a la vez triste porque aun lo amaba, Dick se sorprendió y cambio su mirada, Karen tenía un sentimiento de decepción y de odio por lo que le hizo a su amiga Rachel, Kory mostro el video y cuando acabo lo cerro y guardo.

-bien… yo solo quería mostrarles eso…- dijo Kory parándose

-Gracias Kory- dijo Dick

-de nada… ¡cuídense!- dijo ella lista para irse-

-espera ¿iras a la fiesta cierto?- pregunto el pelinegro

-este… si… ¿te lo prometí cierto?- pregunto Kory-

-solo decía- dijo Dick

-bueno- dijo ella- ¡oh!- dijo sorprendida

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos

-allí arriba hay unos chicos que tratan de tirar a esa chica y hay una niña- dijo preocupada-

-no te preocupes, vamos chicos inmediatamente- ordeno Dick

-OK- dijeron todos y lo siguieron

-tú también Kory- dijo Víctor

-¿yo?- pregunto ella

-solo ven- dijo Víctor y ella lo siguió

(En unos minutos ya estaban en el edificio, pero Kory se quedó escondida)

-deja a esa chica y a la niña ordeno Dick

-¿y quién me lo pide un idiota como tú?- pregunto el chico desconocido

-vamos- ordeno Dick y le dio un golpe-

Karen y Víctor vencieron a dos, Rachel a uno más igual que Garfield, solo quedaba el que peleaba con Dick, que al parecer era bueno peleando, pero misteriosamente paralizo a Dick y a los demás haciendo que estos caigan al piso y no puedan moverse.

-¿y ahora quién manda?- pregunto el chico

-¿Quién crees?- dijo Kory apareciendo detrás de él y golpeándolo con un fierro haciendo que este caiga inconsciente

-¿pueden moverse?- pregunto Kory y ellos no respondieron- ¿eso es un no cierto?-dijo ella

-alto- dijo un chico levantándose-

-rayos- dijo ella-

-no te muevas… o… o… tirare a la niña- dijo el otro joven asustado-

-no te saldrás con la tuya- dijo Dick queriéndose parar pero no pudo-

-¿y quién me lo impedirá?- pregunto el- decidan seguirme a mi o salvar a la niña-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Kory

-A esto- dijo tirando a la niña y huyendo hacia la puerta-

Rápidamente Kory no lo pensó, no pasaron ni dos segundos para que ella también se tirara y fuera tras la niña. Dick de sorprendió tras su reacción y todos al fin se pudieron parar y fueron a ver que paso con Kory. Fue cuando Kory apareció en el aire con la niña, lo que hizo que todos se sorprendieran.

-tu…- dijo Dick

-si puedo volar- dijo aterrizando en el aire-

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- pregunto el

-que esperabas, soy amiga de Tara, yo sé que ella tiene poderes ¿Cómo crees que la conocí? Y no lo dije ¿sabes porque?- pregunto ella

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron todos

-porque 1, no me gusta usar mis poderes, 2, quiero tener una vida normal y tres me trae malos recuerdos, no espero que lo entiendas, pero es lo que decidí yo- dijo Kory

-pero… mira lo que haces- dijo Dick

-¿Qué hago?- pregunto ella

-haces que pensemos que eres Starfire- respondió el pelinegro

-tú mismo lo dijiste, yo no soy tu Starfire- dijo Kory con permiso- dijo ella queriéndose ir pero él la agarró del brazo

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Dick

-quiero irme de aquí- dijo Kory

-pues tenemos que hablar- dijo el

-creo que ya hablamos lo suficiente- dijo Kory- suéltame por favor-

-bueno te soltare- pero acepta que debemos hablar- dijo Dick

-está bien- dijo Kory y el la soltó

-sabes que se me ocurre algo- dijo el- en lugar de Tara tu puedes venir con nosotros- dijo pensando Dick

-¿yo con ustedes?- dijo riendo- ni lo pienses dijo Kory- adiós- dijo molesta y se fue

-no lo puedo creer- dijo Karen- ella tiene poderes, ahora hay más posibilidades de que sea ella-

-ya lo veremos- dijo Garfield-

-cierto, solo espero que ella sea Starfire- dijo Dick

-todos esperamos eso… todos…- dijo Víctor...

Continuara…

Amigos el capítulo me demore en tipiarlo ya que era largo, aquí en el Word me sale que son 5 páginas y un octavo de la sexta hoja. Mis amigas que leyeron el borrador me dijeron que Kory tiene un carácter terrible, pero bueno. Gracias por leer.


	12. Chantaje

El pasado está olvidado para mí:

Capítulo 12: Chantaje

Luego de que descubrieron Dick y los demás los poderes de Kory, cuando ella los veía solo trataba de evitarlos.

Kory no quería verlos ya que se sentía intimidada por Dick. Ella había hablado con Tara, quien en lágrimas de odio le conto lo que le había dicho Dick, Garfield y todos.

-Kory…- dijo Tara dándole un abrazo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella-

-es que Dick me boto de su equipo…- dijo llorando- y… Garfield me termino- dijo llorando aún más- los odio tanto- dijo con rabia.

-pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo fue?- pregunto Kory ya sabiendo el motivo por el cual había sucedido eso

-Dick me dijo que yo ya no podía ir con ellos- dijo Tara limpiándose los ojos- y Garfield me dijo que aún amaba a Rachel y que solo jugaba conmigo-

-Tara murmuro Kory- cuanto lo siento-

-no importa… no los necesito… al cabo que… puedo ir aun a la fiesta…- dijo pensativa- ¿tú me puedes llevar cierto?-pregunto Tara

-¿yo?- pregunto Kory- en verdad yo no sé si pueda ir, pero si lo hago te avisare-

-bueno, está bien- dijo Tara- saldré a dar una vuelta- dijo Tara y se fue

-si iré pero… no quiero llevarte- dijo Kory sintiéndose mal- y además- dijo ella acercándose a su guardarropa- no tengo un vestido bonito…, creo que guarde uno…- dijo revisando una maleta- este vestido rosa… bien voy a ser el pompón de la fiesta- dijo riendo- ,e lo pondré- dijo ella y se lo puso el vestido y se miró al espejo- recuerdo… este vestido lo use cuando fui en busca de Robin, sentía celos….-

Kory guardo el vestido en la maleta donde guardaba recuerdos de cuando era un joven titán. De repente sonó el celular y quien llamaba era Dick

-hola- dijo Kory

-hola Kory ¿podemos vernos?- pregunto Dick

-¿para qué?- pregunto ella

-tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar- respondió Dick

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo ni con tus amigos, no me importa que hayan descubierto mis poder- dijo Kory molesta

-estamos afuera de tu departamento ¿sales o no?- pregunto el

-no voy a salir ¿Qué harás entonces?- pregunto Kory

-o si no vamos a entrar o tal vez podemos… decirle a Tara quien fue la chismosa que la gravo- dijo Dick

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo furiosa Kory- no lo hagan… ella me odiaría…- dijo Kory

-pues entonces sal, te esperamos- dijo Dick por último y colgó-

-no puedo creerlo, quien se cree que es para darme ordenes- dijo Kory molesta

(Afuera del departamento de Kory y Tara)

-¿y Kory a qué hora vendrá?- pregunto Víctor

-¿estás seguro que vendrá?- pregunto Rachel

-sí, mira justo viene ahí- dijo Dick-

-Hola…- murmuro Kory

-hola- dijeron todos

-¿de qué quieres hablar?- pregunto ella

-queremos que vengas con nosotros al viaje en lugar de Tara- dijo Dick

-¿yo?- pregunto ella confundida

-si tu- dijo Víctor

-¿yo? ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto ella molesta

-la verdad teníamos planes, Kory, y se arruinaron digamos por tu culpa, por decirnos la verdad- dijo Dick- respecto a lo de Tara-

-pero… solo le hizo un favor- dijo Kory

-pero ese favor arruino nuestros planes- dijo Dick

-¿y?-pregunto ella despreocupada

-queremos que vengas con nosotros, por las buenas o por las malas- dijo Dick

-espera… espera no te apresures-dijo Kory- ¿Qué clase de planes? ¿Para qué necesitan una más?- pregunto de nuevo

-Nos invitaron a un programa en Londres, al parecer tenemos muchos fans, solo haremos la entrevista, la prensa nos tomaran fotos, y listo- Dijo Víctor

-¿y para que me necesitan a mí?- pregunto Kory

-te necesitamos para que seas Starfire- dijo Dick

-sí, pero yo no soy Starfire- dijo Kory pensando- ¿acaso no puede ser sin Starfire?- pregunto ella

-todos aquí presente sabemos que jamás podrías ser Starfire, eres todo lo contrario a ella, además de pagaremos ¿Qué más quieres? Solo necesitas actuar y listo- dijo Dick fríamente

-espera…. Me estás diciendo que esa lista en la cual había muchas Korys Anders…. ¿Eran para eso?

-bueno no exactamente, eres la tercera a quien le proponemos esto- dijo Rachel- este es nuestro otro método- ¿Dick te lo dijo cierto?- pregunto

-no me dijo nada ¿Cuál es?- pregunto Kory

-Dick- dijo molesta Rachel- nuestro segundo método es el siguiente: tu iras con nosotros a Londres y te harás pasar por Starfire- dijo Rachel y ella asintió- la prensa nos amara de nuevo, saldremos en las noticias, por otro lado la verdadera Starfire vera lo que sucede y que la han reemplazado, conociéndola ella vendrá hacia nosotros y nos reclamara por la impostora, que en este caso serás tú, y así volverá con nosotros y tú te puedes ir- dijo ella

-que gran plan- dijo sin ánimos Kory- yo no gano nada- dijo ella

-bueno como digas- dijo Dick- ¿aceptas?- pregunto

-¿y si me reusó a aceptar? ¿Qué harán?-pregunto ella mirando sus uñas

-pues le contaremos a Tara sobre lo que hiciste- dijo Dick acercándose a ella para intimidarla- ¿ahora qué dices?- pregunto ella

-¿acepto?- dijo ella

-bueno trato hecho- dijo Dick

-eh firmado mi sentencia de muerte a lado de estos locos- murmuro Kory

-todos escuchamos eso- dijo Garfield

-bueno ahora, ve y empaca tus cosas, puedes llevar miles de maletas si deseas no nos importa-. Dijo Dick

-está bien, adiós- dijo ella-

-te llamare para venir a recogerte- dijo el- por cierto ten listo tu pasaporte- dijo el

-no tengo un pasaporte- respondido ella mintiendo

-lo sabía, bueno Víctor te hizo uno- dijo el- así que solo prepárate- dijo por último y se fueron todos

Punto de Vista de Kory:

No sé cómo rayos acabe en este viaje con ellos, la verdad pensé que me buscaban por buenas razones, aunque ellos dicen que la verdadera Starfire vendrá cuando me vea a mí la impostora, lo que yo me pregunto es que hare, si ella no viene, entonces yo seguiré con ellos, hasta que ella vuelva, ¿pero cómo? Rayos esto me estresa mucho, que puedo hacer, claro, tengo una idea, la verdad me alegro de que ellos no crean que soy Starfire, pero lo que puedo hacer para que me dejen en paz, es lo siguiente, voy con ellos, soy Kory con ellos, luego de salir en ese programa, donde se supone que Starfire ya estará en camino, vuelvo a ser otra vez Starfire, entonces Kory volver luego y ellos me darán la noticia de que puedo irme y Asi ellos me dejaran en paz, bueno… ahora el problema que les dirá la verdadera Starfire… bueno ya lo veré luego, pero es un buen plan.

Fin de punto de vista

Continuara….

Perdón, pero la verdad este capítulo lo eh escrito yo de mi imaginación y no del papel en el cual ya está escrito como debe seguir, pero la verdad no me gusto ese final, Asi que lo continuare de otra manera, gracias por leer.


	13. Viaje a Londres

El pasado está olvidado para mí

Capítulo 13: Viaje a Londres

Punto de vista de Kory:

Hoy es sábado, Dick, los demás y yo subimos al avión, llevamos apenas 1 hora de viaje, estamos entre las nubes, quisiera poder escapar e irme volando, pero es imposible o tal vez no es mala idea, en fin me toco sentarme alado de Dick, el supuestamente dijo que era para que no me escapara del avión, pero está loco… como podría escaparme del avión, si no hay como, no puedo salir por la puerta y ya, según eh visto en las películas cuando alguien hace eso es muy malo, ya que se podría caer el avión… supongo… tengo una idea loca, en las películas siempre hay espías en los aviones que salen del baño… y tiene paracaídas, pero no… es una idea tonta, no hay salidas secretas… en que pienso… deja de mirarme Dick… no me voy a escapar.

Fin de punto de vista

-¿puedes dejar de mirarme?- pregunto molesta Kory

-claro que no, te miro para ver que no escapes- dijo el leyendo un libro-

-pero ¿enserio crees que escapare?- pregunto ella molesta- bueno déjame solo en paz- dijo ella

-¿problemas amorosos?- pregunto Garfield quien estaba atrás de ellos-

-claro que no- dijo Kory- ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto ella recostando su cabeza mirando a la ventana en donde solo se veían nubes

-Sabes… podrías ser más amigable- dijo Karen

-¿amigable?- pregunto ella- ¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto Kory

-Ya basta no se puede leer un libro en paz- dijo enojada Rachel

-Tranquila primor, ¿para qué quieres leer si tienes a este bombón alado?- pregunto Garfield poniendo su brazo en los hombros de ella

-soy tan afortunada-dijo ella - ¿Dick me recuerdas porque me toco sentarme alado de este idiota?- pregunto Rachel

-Porque Karen y Víctor son pareja y querían estar juntos, y…-dijo el pero fue interrumpido por ella

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Lo has hecho con segunda cierto?- pregunto ella molesta

-¿yo?- pregunto Dick haciéndose el inocente- Bueno la verdad Garfield quiere reconquistarte- dijo Dick tratando de aguantar sus risas- fue idea de el

-Ya basta, no digas cosas así, él y yo no volveremos, ni lo pienses no cometeré el mismo error dos veces- dijo Rachel- ahora si me disculpan terminare de leer mi interesante libro- dijo ella leyendo de nuevo

-pero….- dijo Garfield y se calló al fin

-¿y que te dijo Tara?- pregunto Víctor- ¿o que le dijiste?-

-am… yo… le dije que… tenía una emergencia familiar y que debía viajar y que volvería pronto…- murmuro Kory

-¿sabes que ella te descubrirá cuando salgas en las noticias? Después de todo es nuestra fan- dijo Víctor

-la verdad… quería quemar todas las cosas que tenia de ustedes- dijo riendo Kory- incluyendo la ropa interior de Gar…- dijo ella pero se calló- lo siento- murmuro

-parece que si eres amigable- dijo riendo Dick- ¿Qué te cuesta ser así?- pregunto el mirándola

-mucho más de lo que tú crees…- dijo ella- ustedes no saben nada de mi… no saben nada de mi sufrimiento… yo no me volví así… me volvieron así- dijo ella fríamente

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Dick-

-Nada… solo olvídalo- dijo ella seriamente- a veces suelo ser así- dijo ella riendo y luego se calló- necesito ir al baño- dijo ella cogiendo su bolso-

-¿te acompaño?- pregunto Dick

-prefiero morir en este asiento- dijo ella y él le dio pase-

-no demores- dijo Dick- si no iremos a buscarte-

-sí, si lo que digas- dijo ella caminando hacia el baño

-actúa demasiado extraño- dijo Karen

-Bueno lo único que sé es que ella tiene que ser más amigable porque así no puede salir en el programa, por cierto… ¿Raven compraste la peluca?- pregunto Dick

-sí, ¿Por qué todo yo?- pregunto ella molesta

-porque tú ya tienes el cabello de color Asi que… por eso- dijo riendo el

-Gracias esa respuesta me consuela tanto- dijo ella-

-oigan y al fin Garfield se calló- dijo Víctor abrazando a Karen quien se quedó dormida

-Creo que si- dijo riendo Dick

-Volví chicos- dijo Kory quien estaba allí parada

-hola eres muy hermosa, soy Eric- dijo un chico de cabello Rubio ofreciéndole la mano

-¡Hola! Soy Kory- dijo ella agarrándolo de la mano-

-¿Y para que vas a Londres?- pregunto el

-Por motivos familiares- respondió ella amigablemente- ¿y tú?- pregunto ella sonriéndole

-hermosa sonrisa- dijo también sonriendo el- yo voy por trabajo, veras herede algunas acciones- dijo el guiñándole el ojo-

-ya basta mucho coqueteo- dijo Dick agarrándola del brazo

-Dick ya basta- dijo ella molesta

-Disculpa pero si te das cuenta estamos teniendo una conversación- dijo Eric

-pues lo siento, pero ella vino conmigo- dijo el agarrándola de la cintura-

-¿Él es tu novio?- pregunto Eric

-no- dijo ella

-si- dijo Dick al mismo tiempo que ella

-bueno si es tu novio mejor me voy- dijo el avergonzado

-No es mi novio- dijo ella queriéndose soltar de él pero Eric estaba a punto de irse

-claro que lo soy- dijo el agarrándola fuertemente haciendo que cayera sentada en sus piernas dándole un beso el cual ella no negó, Asi se besaron por al menos un minuto sin separar sus labios

-eres un idiota- dijo ella pegándole con su bolso y volviendo a su asiento-

-bien que lo recibiste….- dijo Dick pensando en porque ella había aceptado el beso

-cállate- dijo ella molesta

-toma- dijo el tirándole en la cara una bolsa-

-eso me dolió- dijo ella agarrando la bolsa-¿Qué es esto?

-es una peluca roja- dijo Dick

-¿y para que me la das?- pregunto Kory pensando

-solo póntela, aquí mismo, ahora- ordeno Dick

-claro que aquí no- dijo ella molesta y no mostrando que estaba nerviosa- iré al baño necesito un espejo- dijo ella saliendo de nuevo

-sabes si sigues yendo al baño cada vez que te damos algo para que lo uses, ten por seguro que todos pensaran que tienes un dolor estomacal terrible y no entraran al mismo baño que tu- dijo Dick riendo

-muy gracioso- dijo ella dirigiéndose el baño y cerrando la puerta- ¿ahora qué hago?- pregunto Kory- claro… pero si me saco la peluca que tengo… haber creo que es del mismo tono- dijo ella revisando la peluca, lo bueno es que es demasiado largo como mi cabello, lo único que debo hacer es quitarme mi peluca castaña… guardar las dos pelucas en mi bolso y… listo- dijo ella lista para salir y volviendo al asiento en donde en lugar de encontrarse Dick se encontraba Garfield con la cara muy roja- ¿Qué diablos te paso?- pregunto ella tratando de no reír-

-No preguntes- dijo el molesto extendiendo su mano para darle una pequeña cajita- Dick dijo que te los pongas-

-iré al baño de nuevo- dijo ella

-que tanto ocultas- dijo Karen- solo póntelos

-necesito un espejo- jamás me eh puesto lentes de contacto- dijo ella como excusa

-solo póntelos y listo- dijo Garfield abriendo la cajita-

-Está bien- dijo ella volviendo a su asiento- y tapándose para que ellos no la vean, cogiendo se su bolso los lentes de contacto color celestes, y ágilmente guardando los dos lentes de contacto, ya que ya tenía los ojos verdes, sin que nadie los vea, pero cuando se da la vuelta…-

-bu…- dijo Garfield asustándola-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella nerviosa-

-pensé que no tenías experiencia- dijo el mirándola fijamente- ju… ju… ahora si eres Starfire-dijo sonriendo el- chicos deberían verla- dijo Garfield y todos la miraron

-Si te pareces mucho- dijo Dick un poco molesto no mirándola mucho-

-Bueno… te quedo muy bien la peluca- dijo Karen

-Cualquiera diría que eres la verdadera Starfire- dijo Víctor con ironía

-cualquier parecido es solo pura coincidencia- dijo ella molesta- ya dejen de mirarme, yo no soy tu quería Starfire, espero que lo tengan claro, y espero que cuando la encuentren yo pueda irme y olvidarme de ustedes para siempre- dijo ella fríamente

-todos los sabemos- dijo Dick- tu jamás serás Starfire- dijo el mirando por la ventana- y fue lo último que se escuchó entre ellos, solo hubo silencio por un largo tiempo…

-tengo hambre- dijo Garfield

-¿Por qué nadie puede hacer silencio?- pregunto Rachel- y tu- dijo ella molesta- comiste hace una hora- dijo por ultimo

Continuara…


	14. Miedo

El pasado está olvidado para mí

Capítulo 14: Miedo

-Woo… asombroso- dijo Garfield mirando por ventana- Chicos despierten que llegamos- dijo sonriente

-Bien, Kory visualiza lo que te diremos, afuera del aeropuerto abra algunos periodistas que se enteraron que nosotros llegaríamos, así que… deja de tener esa cara de amargada y sal con tu mujer sonrisa- dijo Dick arreglándose el cabello y poniéndose una máscara-

-ok… ok… lo que digas querido Dick- dijo ella practicando su sonrisa- ¿y porque la máscara?- pregunto ella

-¿para ocultar mi identidad?- pregunto el

-¿Antes llevabas mascara siempre?- preguntó de nuevo Kory y el sintió- ¿hasta para dormir?-

-si-

-¿hasta para ir al baño?-

-si-

-¿hasta para bañarte?-

-si-

-¿hasta…?- iba a preguntar de nuevo pero se quedó callada-

-si para todo lo que te imaginas- respondió el

-te ves diferente con esa mascara- dijo Kory acercando su rostro a el-

-estas muy cerca- dijo Dick nervioso por su acercamiento

-ah… lo siento solo quería ver- dijo ella dando una pequeña risita

-estamos a punto de aterrizar- dijo Rachel

-No me digas- dijo Garfield riendo

Punto de vista de Kory:

Estamos a punto de bajar del avión, a mi delante se encuentra Rachel y a mi tras Dick, para que no me escape, enserio no se cansa, tengo un poco de miedo, no sé qué voy a hacer si me descubren… me imagino que si me descubren me asesinarían o tal vez me enterrarían viva, que dramática que soy… no creo que me hagan eso, bueno si va a ser terrible que me odien y me den miradas de desprecio, eso no lo aguantaría, sería totalmente terrible… ¿pero qué hago? Hay una cosa la cual no pensé, ellos me acaban de ver así, pero la verdad se supone que ellos no saben cómo está la verdadera Starfire, que soy yo, en los años que no ha estado con ellos, yo no puedo aparecer con la misma cara, es obvio que ellos me reconocerían, a menos que parezca demasiado amigable y sonriente, o tal vez puedo aparecer con la cara triste, no se me ocurre nada, no sé qué voy a hacer, oh por dios… estamos a unos pasos… de… rayos, ahí están, los reporteros… y… muchas personas… que… ¿nos aman?

Fin de punto de vista

-Vamos Kory, que te dije, sonriente- dijo Dick saludando a las personas que se encontraban cerca tomando fotografías

-Está bien- dijo ella sonriendo a regañadientes

-Hola, hola chicas- dijo Garfield acercando para tomarse fotos con sus fans-

-Te amo Bestia- decían algunas de las chicas emocionadas

-qué onda hermana- dijo un chico gótico con muchos tatuajes- mira mi pecho- dijo el levantándose el pecho donde se encontraba un tatuaje de Raven con su capa- puedes tocarlo porque es realidad- dijo guiñándole el ojo

-Oye ella tiene Novio- dijo Garfield mirando la escena y abrazando a Rachel

-Pero… que rayos- dijo ella molesta

-Luego hablamos de nuestra reconciliación- dijo el agarrándola de la mano-

-¡Cyborg! ¡Cyborg! ¡Cyborg!- decían un grupo de chicos y chicas emocionados-

-Hola- dijo el emocionado levantando la mano

-Por favor chicas deberían dejarnos pasar- dijo Dick

-Robin tomate una foto conmigo golpeándome- decía otro chico con un disfraz igual al que usaba el cuándo era más pequeño

-¡Starfire!- decían unas chicas acercándose a ella con unos papeles-

-fírmanos por favor- decían otras

-vamos Kory- decía Dick

-Hola- dijo Kory amigablemente cogiendo la pluma de escribir y firmando- Gracias a ustedes- dijo sonrientemente

-Vistes que eres más hermosa sonriendo- dijo Dick guiñándole el ojo

-Gracias- dijo ella sonrojada

-Joven Dick ¿Cuándo será la entrevista?- pregunto reportero

-será en dos días- respondió Dick caminando entre la multitud

-¿Cómo sabe que se llama así?- se preguntó Kory a en su mente- espérenme… gracias… si claro- dijo ella firmando de nuevo- ¿Dick?- pregunto ella mirándolo

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto el sonriéndole

-¿Cómo sabe….?- pregunto ella pero fue pausada por un reportero que le dijo al oído

-¿Kory Anders que se siente mentirles a tus amigos?- pregunto un reportero que llevaba unos lentes oscuros y un saco color negro cogiéndola del brazo y picándole algo sin que se dé cuenta

-¿a qué rayos te refieres?-pregunto ella enojada y siguiendo caminando

-sabes a lo que me refiero, solo te debo advertir, ten cuidado en el programa ocurrirá algo que te dejara mal, no vayas- dijo por ultimo desapareciendo entre la multitud

-Kory, ven por aquí- ordenó Dick- sube a la limosina- dijo agarrándola del brazo ya que ella no respondía

-ok…- dijo ella entrando donde se encontraban todos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Víctor- parece que has visto a un muerto- dijo el burlonamente

-Dick creo que se está poniendo pálida- dijo Garfield

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Dick

-Si…- dijo ella por ultimo desmayándose de costado en el hombro de Dick

-Kory- Dijo Dick agarrándola en sus hombros para que no cayera-

Kory… Kory… fue lo último que escucho ella.

(En el gran hotel donde se iban a hospedar los chicos)

-está despertando- Dijo Karen

-¿Qué paso?- murmuro Kory abriendo lentamente los ojos- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto ella tratando de levantarse, pero no pudo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dejen de mirarme?- pregunto de nuevo ahora si pudiendo sentarse en la gran cama en la que estaba-

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Karen

-yo si… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?- pregunto tocándose en cabello- rayos…- murmuro pensando si le había tratado de sacar la supuesta peluca

-¿rayos?- pregunto Rachel- bueno te desmayaste- luego despertaste por unos 5 minutos y caíste en sueño por dos horas- respondió ella

-Entiendo- dijo Kory parándose y sintiéndose mareada- ¿y el reportero?- pregunto ella y luego se tapó la boca

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Dick entrando a la habitación

-de nada, solo estoy confundida- dijo ella sentándose en la cama

-Bueno, Víctor te va a revisar- dijo el apartándose

-Te sacare un poco de sangre- dijo Víctor con unos tubos

-claro… que no- dijo ella parándose y recordando que podrían descubrirla por su ADN

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto el con rareza

-porque ya me siento mejor… y porque le tengo pánico a la agujas- respondió ella nerviosa

-solo será un poco para saber que tienes- dijo el acercándose a ella para picarla-

-no quiero- dijo ella haciendo puchero yendo alado de Dick

-querido Dick, dile que no lo necesito- rogo Kory mirándolo con su carita angelical- por fis, por fis- rogo ella de nuevo

-que linda angelita- dijo el agarrándole los cachetes

-eso duele- dijo ella hablando raro porque Dick apachurraba sus cachetes-

-Cierra los ojos- ordeno el

-¿para?- pregunto ella y los cerro

-Para esto- dijo el dándole un largo beso-

Kory acepto el beso pero cuando se dio cuenta sintió que en su brazo le pico algo y fue sacado.

-¡Dick!- dijo ella golpeándolo- me has engañado- dijo ella molesta yendo tras Víctor- no- dijo ella tratando de agarrarlo pero él era más alto y no le dejo- Bueno como quieran- dijo ella sentándose y tapándose la cara con la almohada- parezco su prisionera- dijo ella molesta- ¿Dónde dormiré yo?- pregunto ella mirando a Dick.

-Pues esta es la habitación de Karen y Víctor era la que estaba más cerca… Asi que… la tuya esta entre la de Rachel y la mía- respondió el

-Bien y ¿mi equipaje?- pregunto Kory

-Esta aun llegando a la recepción- respondió Garfield-

-Bien entonces iré a esperarlas- dijo ella queriéndose ir- pero Dick la agarró del brazo y la acerco a ella

-¿me tienes que agarrar cada vez que me quiero ir?- pregunto Kory

-si- respondió el-

-no puedes bajar sola- dijo Víctor- hay algunos periodistas infiltrados allá abajo-

-Bueno…- murmuro ella- la verdad no quiero saber nada de esos periodistas- dijo ella molesta recordando lo que le había dicho-

-¿en qué piensas?- pregunto Dick

-en que deberías soltarme- dijo riendo ella- mejor vamos- dijo jalándolo del brazo- enséñame mi habitación- dijo sonriendo-

-Está bien, vistes que linda te ves amigable- dijo Dick yendo con ella- Kory pensé que no te gustaba que te coja del brazo-

-lo siento- dijo soltándolo- vamos…-

Continuara….


	15. No estoy actuando

El pasado está olvidado para mí:

Capítulo 15: No estoy actuando

-¿Dónde es?- pregunto Kory tratando de atinarle a su habitación

-es por allá- dijo Dick señalando una habitación con una puerta grande de caoba brillosa

-Está bien- dijo ella abriéndola y entrando a la habitación- es hermosa- murmuro ella emocionada

Lo primero que vio al abrir la habitación fue una gran cama, con sabanas color melón, también había un cobertor más oscuro, almohadas de diferentes tamaños y un gran velador que estaba en la pared junto a la cama, dos mesitas de noche color blanco en donde había dos pequeñas lámparas blancas con cuadros de flores, una alfombra rosa pálida en el piso, un reloj antiguo en la pared, un lugar para el televisor, un tocador con un espejo, una cesta para ropa sucia, un armario color crema, cuadros por las paredes, papel tapiz de los mismos tonos, un candelabro en el techo para la iluminación. Más allá se encontraba una puerta que dirigía hacia el baño, por ultimo una gran ventana con un balcón con vista a la ciudad de Londres.

-Es maravilloso- dijo Kory tocando las cortinas- y mirando por la ventana

-Kory… te quería decir algo, que creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo…- murmuro Dick preocupado

-claro, dime- dijo Kory tocando las sabanas de la cama, que eran demasiado suaves-

-Bien, seré claro, no queremos que te sientas tan a gusto aquí, recuerda lo que dijimos, que Starfire volvería, está en realidad es la habitación de ella, se supone que es de ella, pero como aun no la encontramos- dijo el cogiéndose el cabello- Asi que como no había otra habitación, te damos esta, no queremos que te acomodes tanto, ya que cuando ella vuelva te tendrás que ir y podrás volver a tu vida anterior ¿me deje entender?- pregunto el

-si- murmuró ella

-bien, hasta ahora tu actuación ha sido buena, pero creo que no deberías actuar así con nosotros- dijo Dick

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto ella confundida

-pues a que no eres sincera y que actúas con nosotros, por ejemplo lo del puchero y lo de sonar tierna para que no te saquen sangre, me pareció una actuación, creo que a los demás también- dijo el- espero haber sido claro y que hayas entendido-

-si entendí a la perfección- dijo ella mirando al suelo

-bueno me alegro que lo hallas entendido, así no tendremos problemas- dijo el- bueno te dejo descansa un rato ¿está bien?- pregunto y ella asintió- bien te dejare sola, ten cuidado, cualquier cosa estamos cerca- dijo el cerrando la puerta

-Kory llegaron tus maletas, aquí te las dejo- dijo Garfield entrando

-Gracias…- murmuro ella amigablemente-

-deberías dejar de actuar cuando estés a solas con nosotros- dijo el dejando las maletas cerca de la cama

-Tienes razón- suspiro ella- bueno gracias por traer las maletas- dijo ella sentándose en la cama- dile a Dick que dormiré unas largas horas más y que no se preocupe que no escapare- dijo ella

-deberías primero ordenar tus cosas en el armario- dijo el

-¿para qué? Si de todos modos no debo usar esta habitación que no es mía, prefiero coger las cosas de mi maleta y listo- dijo Kory cogiéndose el cabello-

-¿Qué te ha dicho Dick?- pregunto el

-lo que entendí es el papel que tengo aquí, solo eso- dijo ella- ¿puedes dejarme sola?- pregunto ella cayendo completamente dormida en la cama

-Está bien- murmuro Garfield y la dejo

(En la pequeña sala que tiene la gran SUIT)

-Dick ¿Qué le has dicho a Kory?- pregunto Garfield

-solo le deje las cosas bien claras- respondió el

-bueno creo que ahora ella no va a querer ni usar el baño- dijo riendo el

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Rachel

-Ella insiste en dejar la ropa en su maleta y que la usara de allí- respondió Garfield

-Dick- dijo Rachel- ¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto ella

-Que no se acomodara- respondió el- todos aquí sabemos que cuando la verdadera Starfire aparezca ella se tendrá que ir- dijo el fríamente

-Bueno yo solo espero que ya haya escuchado las noticias y que pueda encontrarnos pronto- dijo Garfield

(En la habitación de Kory 4 horas más tarde)

-creo que eh dormido mucho…- pensó ella- será mejor que me dé una ducha-

Kory se dio un baño de agua fría, y se vistió, llevaba puesto unos shorts con diseño de flores de margaritas, con un Top Crop (top que deja al descubierto la cintura de la mujer y tiene tiras para los brazos, es muy corto) color Blanco, con el cabello castaño suelto.

-Hola…- murmuró Kory entrando a la pequeña salida

-Hasta que al fin despiertas- dijo Víctor

-Creo que si- dijo ella mirando los alrededores

-¿te sacaste la peluca?- preguntó Dick

-Si- respondió ella fríamente- ¿Cuándo es el dia de ir a tu maldito programa?- pregunto molesta

-ahora si pareces tu- dijo Dick

-gracias, me halagas- dijo ella con sarcasmo

-¿y por qué tan bonita?- preguntó Garfield

-no te debería importar- respondió ella de mala gana

-ya no eres la dulce Kory- dijo Karen

-odio ser dulce o amigable o falsa, como lo quieras llamar, y mucho peor odio estar aquí con ustedes- dijo Kory revisando su celular porque estaba sonando- es Tara- murmuro

-o nos tratas bien o cuando le contestes hablaremos con ella y le diremos que estas aquí con nosotros- dijo Dick

-aww… ¿enserio? No me amenaces- dijo ella caminado hacia su cuarto-

-si lo hago- dijo Dick

-como quieras- dijo ella caminando hacia la habitación

-¿A dónde vas? Esta conversación aun no acaba Kory- dijo exaltado viendo como ella no le hacía caso-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto Dick agarrándola del brazo

-¿y de que trata esta conversación?- pregunto ella cruzando los brazos-

-Dick pídele disculpas- ordeno Rachel-

-¿Por qué?- dijo el molesto

-solo hazlo, ahora, si es que no quieres que esto empeore y sabes bien a lo que me refiero- dijo Rachel seriamente

-entiendo…- murmuro el- Kory lo siento ¿me disculpas?-pregunto el siendo sincero

-está bien- dijo Kory dudosa- creo que me merezco tu trato, no soy tan amigable que digamos, pero hoy lo fui con ustedes, pero si siguen pensando que estoy actuando y que soy una bruja entonces dejare de hacerlo y seguiré amargada como me conocieron- dijo ella- como creo que no dirán nada seguiré siendo una amargada y ya nada me hará cambiar de opinión y los seguiré viendo como si fueran… eso… claro y no soy su prisionera, dejen de mirarme así- dijo Kory- iré a la habitación…- murmuro por último y se fue

-¿no creen que actúa raro?- pregunto Karen

-Escucharon que hablo de un reportero ¿cierto?- pregunto Rachel

-yo no tengo ni idea a lo que se refiere- dijo Garfield

-¿creen que algún reportero le haya dicho algo?- pregunto Dick

-Supongo que puede ser… pero ¿Por qué se sintió mal?-pregunto Víctor

-Chicos le llevare algo de comer, no ha comido nada desde el avión- dijo Rachel

-Yo iré a descansar- dijo Dick y se fue a su habitación

-Bueno amor vamos a descansar, ha sido un dia movido- dijo Víctor yendo a su habitación agarrado de la mano de Karen

-Me pregunto… por qué no ha querido que le saquen sangre- dijo Rachel quien estaba en el sillón

-yo tampoco lo es mi adorable Rachel- dijo Garfield sentándose alado de ella

-ni se te ocurra coquetear conmigo- dijo ella molesta

-Rachel… ya hemos hablado de nuestra reconciliación- dijo el agarrándola de la mano

-¿de qué reconciliación hablas?- pregunto ella

-¿no te acuerdas que paso esta tarde?- pregunto Garfield

-No, tengo mala memoria- respondió Rachel nerviosa- además fue un error- dijo ella

-pero el error te gusto… ¿cierto?- pregunto el agarrándola de la cintura

-no me toques- dijo ella separando su mano de su cuerpo

-Bueno, por ahora puedo estar tranquilo, lo eh visto todo mi adorable Rachel- dijo agarrándola de la cintura de nuevo

-que no me toques- dijo ella intentando zafarse pero fue imposible

-ya que me dices que no te acuerdas, te hare recordar de nuevo- dijo cargándola con sus brazos

-¡¿A dónde crees que me llevas?!- dijo ella molesta

-Al paraíso- respondió mordiéndole el cuello- a mi habitación mas bien o como lo quieras llamar- dijo el

-suéltame…- murmuro ella y…

Continuara…


	16. Pesadillas y muchos besos

El pasado está olvidado para mí:

Capítulo 16: Pesadillas y muchos besos

Toc –Toc

-adelante- dijo Kory quien estaba recostada en la cama

-te traje algo de comer- dijo Rachel

-Gracias, pero ya es muy tarde para comer- dijo Kory mirándola- ¿Por qué tienes el cabello despeinado?- pregunto riendo-

-rayos, no fui yo, fue… no importa- respondió ella

-odio ver a las personas que se dan tanto amor y al final quedan así- dijo Kory riendo- bueno gracias, puedes irte- dijo fríamente

-Deberías tener cuidado- dijo ella

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto con rareza

-Por poco te descubren- respondió Rachel sentando en la cama alado de ella

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Kory nerviosa- no tengo ni idea de lo que dices, solo escuche bla… bla…- dijo riendo

-Pues deberías agradecerme, gracias a mí no te sacaron la supuesta peluca que llevas- dijo Rachel- ¿Qué estas esperando para decir la verdad?- preguntó

-¿Cuál verdad?- pregunto ella a la defensiva- no hay ninguna verdad, solo te has equivocado- dijo Kory nerviosa- si me disculpas tengo que dormir- dijo ella abriendo la puerta

-como quieras, luego no digas que te lo advertí, es mejor que lo digas pronto, si es que no quieres problemas- dijo Rachel por ultimo cerrando la puerta.

-estoy en muchos problemas… me están a punto de descubrir, pero solo faltan un día y llevare acabo mi plan maestro- murmuro para que no la escuchara nadie- solo debo aguantar, luego aparecer como Starfire y luego Starfire se ira de nuevo porque tenía algo que hacer, entonces aparecerá Kory Anders y ellos le dirán que ya no la necesitan y listo, es un buen plan, supongo que sí, yo lo planee- dijo riendo

Esa noche, Kory cayo rendida en sueño después de comer lo que le trajo Rachel tuvo algunas pesadillas, sobre lo que le había dicho el reportero misterioso, tenía un poco de miedo de lo que podría pasar el dia en ese programa, también soñó, que cuando ella hacia su plan ellos le decían que ya sabían la verdad y que la odiaban mucho. Esta pesadilla hizo que ella resonara en gritos despertando a Rachel y a Dick.

-despierta Kory- decía Dick tocándole el hombro para que despierte-

-Ha tenido pesadillas- dijo Rachel

-Pues no se despierta- dijo el preocupado

-Debe ser una de esas pesadillas de las cuales no puedes despertar hasta que acabe o hasta que decidas que no vale la pena seguir soñando… lo digo porque yo eh tenido de esas pesadillas-

-creo que ha sido mala idea traerla aquí ¿no crees?- pregunto Dick

-Supongo que si…- murmuro ella

-¿sabes algo que yo no?- pregunto el dudoso al ver como la miraba

-tal vez…- respondido Rachel- pero no soy yo la persona correcta para decirlo-

-no sé a qué te refieres- dijo el

-Supongo que todos lo sabremos pronto- dijo ella- mira está despertando-

-Kory ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Dick acercándose a ella

-estaría mejor si estuvieras un poco más lejos- dijo ella molesta-¿Qué hacen aquí? Yo no eh ensuciado nada- dijo Kory

-escuchamos que gritabas, así que vivimos a verte, estábamos preocupados- dijo Dick- ¿Qué soñaste?- pregunto interesado

-la verdad no recuerdo… eran solo sueños…- murmuro ella-

-Si tú lo dices, descansa lo suficiente para pasado mañana- dijo Dick cerrando la puerta

-Deberías decir la verdad, supongo que tienes pesadillas por la conciencia- dijo Rachel y se fue-

-¿conciencia?- se preguntó a si misma Kory- bueno creo que Rachel tiene razón, hasta ahora eh hecho muchas cosas malas… no eh dicho la verdad, supuestamente malogre la fama de Tara sin que ella lo sepa, y voy a engañarlos a todos apareciendo como Starfire y luego Kory Anders desaparecerá para siempre… ¿en qué problema me metí?- murmuro tapándose la cara con su almohada- alguien máteme, sería la mejor opción- dijo dramáticamente- tengo miedo, no quiero ir a ese maldito programa, odio mi vida, no es mi culpa que ellos no me hallan valorado en su momento, porque Dick me dejo sola, Rachel y Garfield me abandonaron, Víctor y Karen vivieron su amor al máximo ignorándome, creo que fue la mejor decisión que puede haber tomado…- murmuro- o creo que no…- murmuro- que dices Kory claro que fue una buena decisión… no eras feliz con ellos, pero porque rayos se les ocurrió buscarme o buscar a Starfire luego de muchos largos años, infinitos largos año, miles de décadas después, digo no…- dijo riendo- si fueran miles de décadas ahora ninguno de nosotros existiría, y si aún siguiéramos vivos estaríamos arrugados, muy arrugados… creo que lo mejor es dormir, solo espero no tener pesadillas de nuevo- dijo echándose de nuevo en la cama- buenas noches a todos- murmuro ella-

Asi se pasó rápidamente la noche. El dia siguiente fue más de lo normal. Kory se levantó y vio a todos afuera tomando desayuno, Dick invito a Kory para que tomara desayunos con ellos, en esos momentos todo era normal. Una mañana tranquila, excepto por lo molestoso que era escuchar los mimos que le hacía Garfield a Rachel, quienes se comían a besos a cada rato, y en frente de todos sin importar lo que ellos decían.

-Dejen de comerse a besos en frente de nosotros, hay lugares mejores que aquí, como su habitación, que veo que ya la han estrenado- dijo riendo Víctor-

-Pues creo que te hemos ganado, ya que hasta ahora no hemos escuchado ningún ruido extraño de tu habitación con Karen- dijo Gar retándole

-Pues… no tiene que haber ruido- dijo Víctor molesto agarrando de la cintura a Karen- más bien ustedes debieron haber pedido una habitación en la cual no se escuche el ruido por fuera, ya que no me dejaron dormir- dijo el- Vamos Karen demostrémosle todo el amor que nos damos- dijo besándola

-Chicos esta no es una competencia de besos- dijo Dick mirándolos- quiero un poco de tranquilidad- dijo el volviendo a leer el periódico

-Solo lo dices porque tú no tienes con quien besarte- dijo Garfield riendo- vamos viejo puedes besar a Kory

-No es gracioso Garfield- dijo Dick haciendo una mirada asesina y con una vena que se lo notaba en la frente lo que hizo que ambas parejas pararan de besarse

-Está bien, no te enojes fosforito- dijo Víctor y todos empezaron a reír-

-¿Por qué no pueden hacer silencio?- pregunto molesta Kory- ¿no puedo estar con ustedes al menos 5 minutos en paz?

-Kory, te entendemos, Dick se hace el difícil al no querer besarte, pero no te preocupes es porque a él le gusta seguramente besar en privado- dijo Garfield- pero no te preocupes- dijo guiñándole el ojo- chicos hay que dejarlos solos un momento- dijo el llevando de la mano a Rachel y Víctor y Karen los siguieron dejándolos solos-

-Enserio no sé cómo los aguantas- dijo Kory terminando de leer la revista de moda-

-créelo, me hago la pregunta todos los días- dijo Dick

-A veces sueles ser gracioso- dijo riendo- creo que al menos contigo si puedo estar tranquila y sin ruido- dijo Kory

-te diste cuenta- dijo el volteando la cabeza-

-si…- suspiro- Chicos pueden irse, Dick no me puede besar su están ustedes ahí- dijo burlonamente para que ellos se fueran

-Rayos…- se escuchó un murmullo

-creo que la se fueron- dijo Dick-

-Ya era hora no los aguanto- dijo suspirando

-Bueno ahora creo que estamos solos- dijo Dick

-Si hay más paz y tranquilidad- dijo Kory cogiendo otra revista

-Y creo que estamos solos- dijo el acercándose al rostro de ella cerrando los ojos-

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Kory sonrojada recibiendo el beso de Dick

-Tenías razón, la verdad no me gusta besar cuando me miran, prefiero besar a alguien cuando estemos solos- dijo Dick seriamente mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules

-eres un tonto- dijo ella levantando su mano a punto de darle una bofetada- sabes bien que no se debe besar personas cuando no quiere ser besadas ¿cierto?- pregunto Kory molesta

-Pues tu si querías ser besada y estoy tratando de averiguar porque- dijo Dick robándole otro beso y agarrándola de la cintura-

-Ya suéltame- dijo Kory separándose de él- tu y yo sabemos que esto no debe pasar- dijo Dick

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Dick

-Porque pronto aparecerá tú querida Starfire y tú la quieres a ella no a mí- respondió fríamente, deberías darte cuenta de ello- dijo por ultimo Kory y se fue a su habitación-

Desde lo que le dijo Kory, Dick decidió ya no molestarla y se puso a pensar todo el resto del dia sobre lo que le dijo, y sobre lo que pasaría si realmente Starfire apareciera. Kory por otro lado, se ponía a pensar que ya estaba cerca la visita al programa y tenía un mal presentimiento, que probamente se haría cierto.

Continuara…


	17. Impostora(actualizado)

El pasado está olvidado para mí:

Capítulo 17: Impostora

Punto de Vista de Kory:

Hoy es el gran día, estoy que me pruebo la ropa que me dio Dick, me había dicho que era porque los productores del programa habían pedido que nosotros vayamos con la misma ropa que antes usaban los jóvenes titanes, obviamente no íbamos a ir con la misma ropa, ya que creo que todos hemos crecido y madurado, por mi lado, me creció el busto y las caderas. Me estoy probando la ropa, la falda es un poco reveladora según yo la verdad, y estas prendas son un poco "rosas" para mi gusto, pero cuando era más pequeña me gustaba este color. Debo hablar con Dick sobre esta diminuta falda, creo que es mejor ponerme algún abrigo que me tape.

Fin de punto de vista.

-Kory ¿estás lista?- pregunto Garfield entrando a la habitación y quedándose viéndola por un rato ya que se parecía a la verdadera Starfire

-Sí creo que sí, excepto si no fuera por esta falda que es un poco corta- dijo ella buscando en su maleta

-te ves bien- dijo Garfield- podrías engañar a todo el mundo-

-creo que sí, hasta a ustedes ¿cierto?- pregunto ella

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto el con rareza

-olvídalo, me pondré algo porque no quiero salir del hotel así y que todos me vean con otros ojos- dijo molesta

-Dick se va a enojar- dijo Garfield- todos saldremos así- mírame me tuve que pintar de color verde- dijo riendo

-nunca pregunte… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- pregunto ella

-pues, como Rachel y yo queríamos ser normales, yo era verde, lo sabes, me dijeron que me podían volver de un color normal, así que lo hice por ella, fue un experimento con éxito- dijo riendo

-¿y ella que hizo por ti?- pregunto levantando la ceja-

-pues… no lo sé… supongo que solo amarme…- murmuro el

-deberías preguntárselo – dijo Kory sacando un saco-

-Si te pones eso Dick se va a enojar y te lo quitara el mismo- dijo riendo- bueno deberías apurarte dijo Garfield a punto de salir- y tienes razón creo que después de esto le preguntare- dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta

-Kory- dijo Dick entrando por la puerta- ¿Cómo que no quieres salir del hotel así?- pregunto el mirándola de pies a cabeza- si te pareces mucho a ella- dijo el

-¿Cómo que por qué?- pregunto ella mirándose al espejo- ¿acaso no ves que esta falda es un poco reveladora?- pregunto alzando una ceja

-yo solo veo que te ves hermosa, además abra muchos fotógrafos, y tienes personas que te aman, estoy seguro que les gustaras- dijo el riendo

-si claro- dijo ella molesta

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo el

-depende de lo que sea- respondió Kory cepillándose el cabello

-bueno… me preguntaba si es que… me preguntaba qué pasaría si Starfire no apareciera… tu… tal vez podrías… ya sabes… tu sabes que ambos nos gustamos, entonces tal vez nosotros después de esto…- murmuraba el nervioso-

-no entiendo a qué te refieres- dijo ella mirándolo a través del espejo y se dio cuenta que él se encontraba rojo como un tomate lo que hizo que ella también se sonrojara- ¿te refieres a eso?- dijo ella acercándose a el

-si… me refiero a eso… me refiero a lo de nosotros, nos hemos dado muchos besos sin ser nada- dijo Dick cogiéndole la mano

-pero… ¿ustedes porque quieres encontrarla?- pregunto con curiosidad-

-pues la verdad… queremos pedirles disculpas… veras yo estuve con ella… la deje sola, me contaron que sufrió mucho, luego todos la dejamos sola… y queremos disculparnos con ella…- dijo poniéndose a recordar

-claro que me dejaron sufrir, llorar, no les importe en ningún momento- pensaba Kory mientras lo escuchaba atentamente- y… ¿tú que sientes por ella?- pregunto Kory

-pues, te diré la verdad, en un principio pensé que la quería buscar no solo porque quería pedirle disculpas, si no yo pensé que aun la amaba, en un principio pensé que la seguía amando, pero han pasado muchas cosas, las cuales sabes solo algunas, pero ahora eh cambiado de opinión, solo quiero pedirle perdón, lo que ahora siento por ella es solo una amistad, todos habíamos pasado momentos inolvidables, es una buena amiga- respondió el a la interrogante de Kory

-Bueno… entiendo…- murmuro ella- ¿y puedo saber qué fue lo que te hizo que cambiaras de opinión?-

-Me estoy enamorando de alguien más…- murmuro el acercándose al rostro de ella y besándola-

-Dick espera tengo que decirte algo- dijo ella separándose de el-

-¿Qué es?- pregunto el nervioso

-es sobre…- dijo ella pero fue interrumpida por los cuatro chicos que estaban afuera.

-Dick, Kory, llamaron de la recepción del hotel, nos está esperando la limosina- dijo Víctor- deberían apurarse tortolitos – dijo riendo

-Bueno saldremos en parejas, primero saldrán Dick, perdón Robin y Starfire, ya que Dick era el líder de este grupo, luego de eso saldrán Cyborg con Bee (Bumblebee), luego de eso para cerrar con broche de oro, saldremos nosotros, Raven y yo, saben es raro llamarlos con los antiguos nombres- dijo Garfield riendo

-Y también es raro verte a ti dirigiendo- dijo Dick-

-Muy gracioso- dijo Garfield- Bueno primor agarrarme del brazo- ordeno el a Rachel

-Está bien- dijo ella y lo agárralo del brazo

-¿Por qué Kory tiene una falda muy reveladora?- pregunto Karen

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, Garfield y Dick me han dicho que se me ve bien según ellos-

-Son hombres amiga, por eso lo han dicho- dijo riendo Karen

-pero es cierto se le ve bien- dijo Garfield y de inmediato recibió un pequeño golpe de Rachel- Amor, tú también te ves bien, aunque deberías taparte un poco las piernas- dijo el cogiendo la capa y tapándola

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada- le dijo Karen a Víctor agarrándolo del brazo-

-Bueno creo que solo falta que me agarres tú- dijo Dick ofreciéndole el brazo a Kory- no te preocupes que después de esto podremos hablar sobre lo que me tenías que decir-

-está bien... Dijo ella nerviosa agarrándolo del brazo sabiendo que si eso sigue así se iba a meter en muchos problemas, ya tenía suficiente con lo del reportero.

Todos bajaron por el ascensor y al salir había muchos fotógrafos que les tomaban fotos, los primeros en salir fueron Dick y Kory, seguidos de ellos Víctor y Karen, luego Rachel Y Garfield, todos subieron juntos a la limosina en donde había un silencio absoluto por parte de todos.

(En un lugar desconocido)

-Estoy más que lista- se oía la risa malvada de una chica- pobre Kory… mi linda amiga… o más bien la traicionera, te haré pagar por todo lo que me has hecho querida Kory- decía Tara

¿Cuál era el plan de Tara? ¿A qué se refiere Tara cuando dice que Kory pagara todo lo que le hizo?

-Fue tan fácil, solo tuve que robar el ADN de Kory, tal vez lo de hacer que se desmaye fue un poco exagerado, pero todavía no quería dañarla, lo mejor está a punto de empezar, así que queridos amigos, se arrepentirán de haberme botado así de los jóvenes titanes- decía riendo- y cierto, Dick, deberían tener una seguridad en su torre un poco más difícil, fue pan comido entrar y robar el invento que una vez creo Víctor, el anillo que te vuelve una persona diferente, oí una vez de él, pero no pensé que era cierto, y ahora mírenme- decía mirándose al espejo- Seria unas lástima que la verdadera Starfire aparezca en el programa y deje en ridículo a la supuesta Starfire que se encuentra ahí- decía riendo- que empieza el juego- dijo poniéndose el anillo y transformándose en "Starfire" una imagen que no era suya, si no robada. Su cabello se volvió de color rojo y muy largo, tenía la misma ropa que este día usaría Kory, pero lo que no tenía eran todos los poderes, solo logro poder volar, no pudo descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de las starbolts, pero tenía una gran excusa por si preguntaban.

(En la limosina)

-Bien chicos… respecto a lo que les había hablado, y aunque algunos no estén de acuerdo, es cierto y ya tome mi decisión- dijo Dick quien fue el primero que se atrevió a hablar

-No puedo creer que tú…- dijo molesta Karen y se quedó callada

-Es lo que eh decidido- dijo Dick seriamente

-Bueno, pero nadie sabe que es lo que va a pasar, puede que pase lo que dices o puede que no- dijo Rachel fríamente- no puedo ni pensar de nuevo de lo que nos hablaste ayer- dijo ella

-Bueno, yo siempre eh respetado las decisiones de todos, así que no le veo problema- dijo Víctor

-Si es lo que decidiste no hay problema viejo- dijo Garfield confundido

-Gracias por entenderlo- dijo dando la vuelta para ver a Kory- ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el agarrándola de la mano

-¿yo?- pregunto aun mirando por la venta- si me encuentro bien, solo estoy pensando- murmuro lo último-

-Kory ¿a qué te refieras con que podías engañarnos hasta a nosotros?- pregunto Garfield y todos empezaron a mirarla

-Pues es cierto…- dijo ella sin pensar lo que había dicho

-¿Cómo no entiendo?- pregunto el confundido

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella volteando a verlos- ¿Qué es lo que decías?- pregunto ella nerviosa- estaba distraída- dijo como excusa

-te pregunte a que te referías con engañarnos hasta a nosotros y tu respondiste que es cierto- dijo Garfield

-ah eso, yo decía que es cierto… porque… tu hablabas de la imagen…- respondió ella nerviosa- ya dejan de mirarme- dijo nerviosa- miren llegamos- dijo ella saliendo primera al no aguantar que la siguieran mirando.

Seguido de eso, todos salieron detrás de ella con miedo a que se halla arrepentido, pues salió muy rápido. Dick no entendía a que se refería con eso de que podría estar engañándolos a ellos también. Los estaban esperando, había una señorita elegante que los dirigió hacia adentro, les tomaron algunas fotos, ellos tendrían una sesión de fotos la cual sería luego de su participación en el programa. Dick y los demás, antes de salir, se prepararon con un poco de maquillaje, y algunos retoques para que salga todo bien. Kory era la que estaba mas nerviosa, tenia una gran mal presentimiento. Pero no pudo hablar con sus nuevos amigos para decirles lo que sentía. En tan solo unos momentos acabo la preparación, les informaron que debían salir al aire en tan solo 10 segundos, los sentaron en un gran mueble de cuero alado de dos conductores, uno se llamaba Uziel y el otro Yannick.

Al aire en 3, 2, 1...

-Hola queridos amigos nos volvemos encontrar en- "Only Teens" –dijeron ambos-

-con sus conductores preferidos - dijo Yannick sonriendo- El día de hoy, luego de varios anuncios en la televisión, después de muchos pero muchos años sin saber de ellos… luego de que se hablara mucho de estos chicos, que por lo que veo han crecido mucho, luego de que se separan los tenemos aquí presentes juntos otra vez ¿será para siempre? ¿Cuáles fueron las razones por las cuales se separaron? ¡Con ustedes tenemos a los más grandes, fantásticos, sensacionales e increíbles Jóvenes Titanes!- dijo él y todos las personas que se encontraban en el estudio empezaron a aplaudir y gritar-

-Bueno, bueno parece que todos aquí estamos muy emocionados y tenemos muchas preguntas para ellos- dijo Uziel- Creo que es hora de hacerles algunas preguntas a ellos, comenzaremos con nuestro querido Líder Robin, el debería poder responder las preguntas de porque se separaron- dijo el- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto estrechando su mano

-Estoy bien gracias- respondió el un poco nervioso- contento de poder responder todas las dudas que tengas para nosotros- dijo sonriendo

-Bueno la primera pregunta es… ¿nunca te sacas la máscara?- pregunto Uziel riendo

-Pues…- dijo riendo Dick también- si me le saco, durante estos últimos años no la eh llevado puesta-

-Vaya que lastima que nosotros no hallamos sabido como eras, ¿supongo que has tenido muchas chicas en tu vida hasta ahora cierto?- pregunto Yannick

-La verdad es que estuve enamorado, como todos saben mantuve una relación con una de las de mi equipo que está aquí presente- respondió Dick seriamente- cuando termine con ella por diferentes motivos trate de olvidarla pero la verdad es que no pude, luego de muchos años eh conocido a alguien que en poco tiempo se ha vuelto muy especial para mi… en realidad pensé que no me podía volver a enamorar después de mi relación pasada, pero creo que fue todo lo contrario han pasado demasiados años y todos nosotros hemos cambiado- dijo mirando a Kory

-¿Bueno y nosotros la conocemos?- pregunto Uziel- parece ser una dama maravillosa- dijo el

-Pues la verdad no creo que la conozcan, ella es especial, y aunque tiene un carácter fuerte, sé que en el fondo tiene un gran corazón, ella es muy hermosa, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de ella ¿Por qué no empiezas con las preguntas difíciles?- pregunto el

-Está bien, si tenemos preguntas difíciles- dijo Uziel- una de ellas es ¿Cuál fue el motivo ´por el cual se separaron?- pregunto el

-Esa sí que es una pregunta difícil- dijo Dick riendo- Pues el mal acabo en Jump City, yo no tenía otro motivo por el cual quedarme… o al menos eso creía, en ese momento Starfire era mi enamorada, creo que fui un gran cobarde al dejarla solo por eso… tal vez debí llevármela conmigo, pero pensé que los demás la cuidarían, lo cual nunca ocurrió- respondió el

-bueno supongo que todos pensamos lo mismo- dijo Yannick- estoy seguro que cuando se ama a alguien no se le debe dejar ir- tenemos otra pregunta para ti querido Robin ¿Cuándo ustedes se volvieron a reunir y todos se reencontraron que sentiste cuando la volviste a ver?-

-bueno lo único que sentí al verlos a todos fue emoción, ya que no los había visto por mucho tiempo, por muchos años, si te refieres al aspecto de si sentí algo al verla a ella creo que lo único que sentí fue que debía pedirle muchas disculpas y darle algunas explicaciones aunque ella no las quisiera escuchar-

-Bien, gracias, aquí tenemos a un Robin arrepentido, prosiguiéremos con los demás titanes, Cyborg ¿Qué fue lo que paso después de que Robin se fuera y les encargara a Starfire, o más bien los dejara como niñeras junto con Bee tu novia?- dijo riendo Yannick –

-Bueno primero quisiera agradecer a todos por invitarnos y volvernos a reunir, tal vez si no fuera por esta invitación no estaríamos juntos- dijo Víctor hablando seriamente pues no le pareció gracioso lo de niñera-

Aviso: No eh podido publicar el capitulo por varios motivos, uno de ellos es que estoy castigada, y me quitaron mi portátil, en la portátil esta el capitulo casi entero solo me faltaba el final, lo único que eh podido hacer es volver a escribir el capitulo desde el inicio, lo cual se me hizo difícil ya que tuve que volver a recordar todo para que me salga casi igual, me la eh pasado pensando en lo que escribí y no eh podido terminarlo, debido a que sigo castigada y no puedo entrar a una computadora mientras la persona que me castigo este en el mismo hogar que yo, no han sido muchas las veces en las que eh podido entrar a una computadora, eh tenido que escribir una pequeña parte por día cuando eh podido, aveces si otras no, les doy este avance para que ya no esperen tanto, tratare de actualizar este capitulo cuando me sea posible, gracias a las personas que dejan sus comentarios, espero me entiendan, y entiendas las circunstancias. Este capitulo no salio como me esperaba, tratare de mejorarlo y de terminarlo. Gracias a todos. Atte. Stardeldestino15.


	18. Impostora parte 2

El pasado está olvidado para mí

Capítulo 17 parte 2: Impostora

Recopilando:

-Bueno primero quisiera agradecer a todos por invitarnos y volvernos a reunir, tal vez si no fuera por esta invitación no estaríamos juntos- dijo Víctor hablando seriamente pues no le pareció gracioso lo de niñera- cuando Robin nos dejó, el equipo se empezó a desintegrar, Raven y Chico Bestia se fueron para tener una aventura de amor, según contaron ellos querían ser normales y vivir felices, pero lo que yo les dije fue que así nacimos y por algo tenemos poderes o somos diferentes y no fuimos niñeras, nosotros, Bee y yo no pensamos que iba a suceder eso, que le iba afectar a Starfire que se fuera Robin, nosotros no sabíamos cómo le había terminado el… pero luego cuando nos volvimos a encontrar él nos contó- dijo el por último y se tornó un silencio que parecía eterno.

-Bueno gracias por hablar mí querido Cyborg- dijo Yannick- y dime querida Bee ¿Cómo era tu amistad con Starfire?- pregunto el

-Buenas días con todos, bueno nuestra relación de amigas era muy buena, nos llevábamos bien y aunque ella no entendiera algunas cosas de este planeta, era muy divertido enseñarle, siempre era muy amigable con todos nosotros, ella nos enseñó que vale más una amistad que otra cosa- respondió Karen un poco nerviosa

Punto de Vista de Kory:

Hasta ahora jamás imagine que estaría aquí sentada escuchándolos a todos decir esas cosas que si son verdad, me ha sorprendido que Dick ya haya encontrado a alguien más, espero que sea muy feliz con ella… aunque creo que yo no la conozco, dijo que tenía un carácter fuerte… y que era linda, y que tenía un gran corazón, todo lo contrario a mí, lo que sé es que Dick es un chico malo porque ha estado jugando conmigo, ni crea que se va a salvar de esta, cuando acabe todo esto le daré una golpiza, aunque mejor una cachetada porque soy una dama civilizada, bueno escuchar decir todo eso a Dick… realmente me alivio un poco la carga de estos años… creo que aunque ellos no sepan que en verdad la verdadera Starfire no está aquí, supongo que ellos piensan que ella los está viendo de algún lugar, en fin… ahora que recuerdo… ninguno de ellos me ha dicho que tengo que decir… ah verdad… había escuchado que está arreglado para que no me hagas las disques preguntas difíciles a mí, solo preguntas sencillas con un sí o un no, que fácil me ha tocado, solo espero que acabe pronto para así luego… para así… luego aparecer como la verdadera Starfire con maquillaje extravagante y dar el típico discurso de siempre, así luego Kory Anders se podrá ir para siempre y ellos ya no sabrán de ella… y lo que depare el destino.

Fin de punto de Vista de Kory

-Gracias por responder Bee- dijo Uziel- la verdad es triste ver como un equipo querido por muchas personas se separa hasta que no vuelves a saber de ellos, pero hoy es una excepción y continuaremos en unos minutos, no cambie de canal y siga en Only Teens, su canal preferido- dijo junto a Yannick

(Se cortó el vivo de la televisión)

-Bien, lo hacen muy bien- dijo Yannick- maquillistas por favor no quiero que salga mi brillo en la televisión de todo el mundo- dijo riendo y una maquillista le echo polvo

-Dick- murmuro Kory y luego se dio cuenta que debía llamarlo Robin- Robin… se supone que solo debo sentarme y responder si o no ¿cierto?- pregunto ella cruzando los brazos

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto el

-tampoco soy sorda, ¿está bien? Estoy más enterada de todas las cosas de ustedes juntas que tú de las mías- dijo riendo

-Bueno entiendo, entiendo, si solo responde así… ya hemos hablado con la producción sobre aquello, no queremos que te vean como carne fresca, ya que ellos piensan que tú eres la lastimada o la herida por nosotros, a la que le hemos hecho daño y le hemos dado traumas psicológicos y mucho más, así es el mundo- dijo Dick

-verdad estoy tan enojada contigo que debería golpearte- dijo Kory molesta

-¿Por qué si se puede saber?- pregunto Dick

-Pues porque todo este tiempo has estado jugando conmigo para que yo venga a este programa- respondió ella cruzando los brazos de nuevo-

-explícate mejor- murmuro Dick no entendiendo

-tu debiste explicarte mejor desde el principio… recién me entero que has estado con otra que es súper linda, tiene un gran corazón y más, y tu besándome a toda hora y acosándome hasta en mi cuarto- dijo ella contando con sus dedos las cosas que menciono y todos los demás la miraron raro

-Espera… ¿estas celosa?- pregunto Dick

-¿celosa yo? Claro que no, solo digo que debiste habérmelo dicho para no andar besándome con un chico que solo juega con mujeres- dijo dándole la espalda molesta

-Mira lo que me provocas hacer, luego no te vayas a quejar- dijo Dick agarrándola del brazo con un poco de fuerza y besándola apasionadamente- espero ahora te mantengas un poco más calladita- dijo el

Kory no dijo nada y solo se quedó ahí sentada y sonrojada, todos los habían visto, todas las personas que se encontraban en ese estudio.

Al aire en 5… 4… 3... 2… 1…

-Hola de nuevo queridos amigos, estamos de vuelta en Only Teens- dijo Uziel- con mi compañero Yannick- dijo sonriendo

-No sabes lo que ha pasado mientras te fuiste a comer tus donas, las cuales nadie las puede tocar- dijo Yannick riendo-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Uziel haciéndose el sorprendido-

-luego lo sabremos- respondió Yannick- seguiremos con las preguntas para nuestro querido equipo, ahora la siguiente pregunta es para Raven y para Chico Bestia, cualquiera los puede responder- dijo el - ¿Cómo les fue en su aventura amorosa?- pregunto el

-Hola con todos- dijo Garfield muy sonriente-nos fue genial, mi pequeña Raven se convirtió de un demonio a mi pequeñita adorable- dijo el agarrándole de la mano a Rachel

-¿y tú Raven que nos puedes decir?- pregunto Uziel

-Bueno pensé que sería lindo estar alado de un chico que me haga feliz y me haga reír- respondió ella- supongo que fue lo mejor-

-Bueno muchas gracias a los dos, me pregunto cómo serán sus hijos cuando ustedes, ya saben llamen a la cigüeña, serán los siguientes minisúper héroes- dijo riendo y Rachel quería hablar, pero le cortaron el micro al igual que a los demás excepto a Starfire. Dick aún no se había dado cuenta al igual que los demás.

-Bueno ha llegado el turno de nuestra adorable y tierna Starfire ¿Cómo te encuentras este día?- pregunto Uziel

-Bien gracias- respondió ella sonriente- muy feliz de poder estar aquí juntos a mis compañeros- dijo feliz

-Bueno Uziel creo que es hora de que sepas que fue lo que paso cuando comías tus donas- dijo el riendo- imágenes por favor querida producción- dijo él y se mostraron las imágenes en las cuales Starfire y Robin se besaron y se mostró también la parte en la cual ella le da la espalda después, haciendo creer que ella lo desprecio y dando a conocer que ellos han peleado por algo- Si querido Uziel eso fue lo que paso- dijo tristemente- debió ser porque tal vez él la beso de improviso y ella le dijo que le arruino el maquillaje- dijo riendo

-esperen eso no ha sido lo que ha pasado- dijo Dick, pero nadie lo pudo escuchar, ya que su micrófono estaba apagado, solo sus amigos lo escucharon y se dieron cuenta de que ellos fueron invitados para destruir su reputación-

-tenemos que hacer algo- decía Karen, de quien también estaba apagado su micrófono

-Bien, me atreveré a preguntar, ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste mi querida Starfire cuando Robin te abandono y te dejo sola, triste y mucho más?- pregunto el sabiendo lo que pasaba con los micrófonos

Kory miraba a los demás, quienes le murmuraban pero no los podía escuchar bien, entonces ella decidió comenzar a hablar y responder como ella creería que lo haría la Starfire tierna y adorable de antes.

-Bueno… en realidad Robin no me abandono, te has equivocado al decir esa palabra, el me termino y fue una decisión que no debía tomarla yo, solo él podía hacerlo, lo único que yo pude hacer fue aceptar su decisión, en su momento puedo decir que dolió, pero todos hemos madurado y ahora tenemos diferentes maneras de pensar, no puedo decir que me dejo sola, nunca eh estado sola, aunque sea por poco tiempo estuve con mis demás amigos, y recordando lo que dijiste sobre lo de niñeras, nadie tenía el deber de cuidarme, así él les dijera que debían cuidarme, no debían hacerlo y eso fue lo que ellos decidieron, no tuve ningún problema, uno conoce a las personas con las que ha vivido y sabe que no lo han hecho por malas personas, y sobre lo de triste… era una adolescente, cuando uno es joven se enamora, tal vez puede que si no funciono se acabe pero no es el fin del mundo ¿no crees?- respondió ella levantando una ceja- verdad y deberían prender los micrófonos de mis compañeros por favor, y lo del beso fue al revés, primero le di la espalda y luego me beso- dijo ella

Todos los del público se empezaron a reír, ya que ella había dejado al programa al ridículo y mentiroso por el video.

-Si no lo van a hacer, no se preocupen que nos podemos ir ¿cierto?- pregunto ella haciéndose la inocente.

Los conductores no sabían que decir, Dick y los demás estaban levantándose para irse, ya que ese programa había sido solamente para ganar Rating. Dick y los demás se sintieron con satisfacción con la respuesta de Kory y con lo que ella había dicho, dejando así a ese programa. De pronto entre el público alguien salió, era alguien misterioso que llevaba una capa negra.

-Alto ahí- dijo una voz femenina-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué interrumpes este programa?- pregunto Uziel haciendo señas para que la sacaran del vivo o cortaran el programa

-yo soy la verdadera Starfire- dijo de nuevo la voz femenina- ella es una impostora- dijo sacándose la capa y mostrando su hermosa figura, su largo cabello rojos, sus ojos verdes- ¿Robin te acuerdas de mí?- dijo ella acercándose a él y agarrándolo de las manos- ella las ha engañado- dijo señalando a Kory- es una maldita impostora que solo quiere quedarse con mi fama, digo con todo lo que es mío- dijo nerviosa- largarte maldita impostora- dijo dándola una bofetada a Kory lo que provoco que ella saliera huyendo-

Dick y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos, tenían razón en que ella aparecería, pero no esperaban que fuera tan pronto y en ese mismo día. Lo único que hicieron fue salir de ese programa.

-Ven con nosotros- dijo Dick agarrándola de la mano y ella lo siguió-

Todos ellos salieron, Dick tenía muchas cosas por la cabeza, y quería salir a buscar a Kory, pero no podía ya que tenía que explicarle todo a la supuesta verdadera impostora de "Starfire". Kory por otro lado se encontraba muy confundida…

Punto de Vista de Kory:

No sé qué rayos paso ahí, pero estoy segura de que la impostora no soy yo… no tengo idea de quien era ella… pero parecía la verdadera Starfire… sé que ella no lo es… pero no tengo como demostrarlo… todo esto me paso por decir tantas mentiras y por no poder enfrentarlos a ellos... Desde un principio debí haberles dicho la verdad… ahora no sé qué hacer, eh quedado en ridículo por culpa de ella que se supone que soy yo… qué diablos voy a hacer, no tengo pruebas… ellos me dirán que podre irme… y que puedo ser libre de ellos… y vivirán engañados por siempre… debo pensar rápido y descubrir quién es ella y porque diablos llego para arruinarme la vida y quedarse con mi Dick, digo con todos ellos…

Fin de punto de vista de Kory

¿Qué pasara más adelante? ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Tara? ¿A tanto puede llegar la venganza? ¿Descubrirá Kory quien es la verdadera impostora? ¿Estás leyendo esto como en un comercial?

Continuara… en el próximo episodio cuando la escritora pueda escribir.

Es enserio. Saludos.


	19. Yo decido lo que quiero

El pasado está olvidado para mí

Capítulo 18: Yo decido lo que quiero

Luego de huir prácticamente del programa, Dick llevo a "Starfire" al hotel donde se estaban quedando por esos días, y ordeno a Víctor que buscara donde estaba Kory, estaba muy preocupado por ella, después de todo ella era la chica de la cual hablo en el programa. Cuando todos al fin se tranquilizaron, le contaron con lujo de detalles a "Starfire" que en realidad era "Tara", ella solo se hizo la inocente y sorprendida cuando ellos le empezaron a contar, pero lo que en realidad tenía en su cabeza era en seguir con su plan de acabar a Kory Anders y destruir a todos los que la trataron mal. Dick seguía preocupado por Kory, ya que se hizo de noche y ella no regresaba, sus cosas seguían empacadas en sus maletas, y su celular estaba en el mismo lugar. "Tara" (porque no me gusta llamarla Starfire) propuso que se haga una cena porque el desatino volvió a permitir que se reencontraran, Tara actuaba amigablemente y con una sonrisa falsa. En la cena solo había mucho silencio… al parecer ninguno les parecía que conocían de toda la vida a ella. Rachel la miraba fijamente ya que no podía entrar en los pensamientos de ella, y en el fondo podía sentir que ella no podría ser su amiga.

-Bueno… queridos amigos…- murmuro Tara con tono amigable- no sé por qué todos se encuentran callados, se supone que todos nos encontramos contentos porque estoy aquí ¿cierto Robin?- pregunto ella agarrándole su mano

-¿perdón que decías?- pregunto Dick quien tenía otros pensamientos en que preocuparse- lo siento Starfire…- dijo el sintiéndose raro al llamarla así.

-enserio amigos ¿pasa algo que deba saber?- pregunto Tara- y Robin… ¿en qué estás pensando que no me prestas atención?- dijo molesta y luego se tranquilizó- creo que debemos hablar en privado- dijo ella

-¿con quién?- pregunto Dick

-es obvio que conmigo- respondió ella molesta- entiendo si nadie está feliz con que yo esté aquí o haya llegado a sus vidas así de nuevo, puedo regresar por donde vine y así todos estarían mas felices, como antes- dijo ella demasiado molesta

-deberías tranquilizarte y respirar un poco- dijo Garfield-

-No me digas que me tranquilice cuando todos aquí me están ignorando- dijo ella furiosa y luego se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando raro- ¿que pasa?- pregunto ella nerviosa

-me parece conocida... ese tipo de berrinche...- dijo Karen

-¿a que se refieren? no me parece lindo que me estén comparando con alguien que ni si quiera conozco- dijo ella aun mas nerviosa

-tiene razón- dijo Víctor- mejor concentrémonos en lo que estamos pensando- dijo el

-Creo que saldré a tomar aire- dijo Tara muy enojada en el fondo ya que su plan se estaba yendo por los suelos- son unos idiotas- murmuro saliendo de la habitación

En el pasillo de ese piso se encontraba Kory quien lucia horrible luego de tener que escapar de los fotógrafos y prensa, quería entrar a donde se encontraban los demás, pero tenia miedo de que al entrar los encontrara a todos juntos y muy felices. Eso era lo que mas le asustaba. Fue cuando de casualidad pudo ver a la supuesta y verdadera "Starfire" y se tomo el tiempo para poder observarla y escucharla.

-No lo creo... ¿es que enserio no la quieren a la pobrecita de Kory? odio ser ella, solo me da asco tener que lucir en este cuerpo y tener que ser amigable, los odio- dijo ella cogiéndose el cabello- no hay nadie cerca así que puedo salir un rato ya que aquí no me quiere- dijo Tara moviendo su anillo y convirtiéndose en una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafes- odio ser ella, me repugna en solo pensarlo- dijo ella- bueno creo que aquí hay muchas discotecas... aunque tengo una idea, debería cruzarme en el camino de Garfield y Rachel y arruinar su relación, después de todo me lo debe esa maldita que me lo quito... ah claro y enamorar a Dick para que se case conmigo... muchos planes diabólicos- dijo con su risa malvada y tomo el ascensor-

-No lo puedo creer...- dijo Kory sorprendida- ella no es Starfire... bueno aunque eso lo sabia yo- dijo riendo- tengo que hacer algo... no puedo permitir que ella se quede con todo lo que es mio, ni que destruya a mis queridos amigos, ni se quede con mi Dick y mucho menos se case con el... digo no puedo permitir eso... pero lo que no se es como voy a decirles la verdad a ellos, estoy muy segura de que no me van a creer para nada- dijo Kory preocupada- se lo que debo hacer... primero debo descubrir quien es ella y que es lo que quiere, supongo que debe ser mucho como para querer ser yo... y luego debo convencer a Dick y a los demás de que ella los esta engañando, aunque se que eso me sera difícil, tuvo que llegar ella para darme una lección, ay Dios acaso no podías hacerlo antes...- murmuro Kory acercándose a la gran habitación donde se encontraban los demás- no la verdad es que no creo que pueda hacerlo... quedaría en ridículo...- dijo poniendo una mano en la puerta- yo creo que primero debo buscar pruebas para dejarla abajo a esta impostora... cuando las tengas volvere... se lo prometo- murmuró Kory- solo espero que cuando lo haga no sea demasiado tarde- dijo muy enojada que golpeo la puerta demasiado fuerte y lo unico que pudo hacer fue irse corriendo-

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto Dick corriendo hacia la puerta, pero no había nadie- no es nadie... chicos necesito que me ayuden a buscarla- dijo Dick cerrandola la puerta

-¿hablas enserio?- pregunto Victor- mira Dick no es que tenga algo en contra de ti, solo que creo que estas confudido- dijo el

-¿en que se supone que estoy confundido?- pregunto Dick

-pues la verdad, todos creemos que buscas a Kory porque piensas que ella es Starfire o porque tal vez te recuerda a Starfire- dijo Karen

-claro que no, yo la busco porque se que ella es la chica que quiero en mi vida y se que debo darme una oportunidad de amar a alguien mas que no sea Starfire- dijo Dick seriamente- y si no me quieren apoyar esta bien, creo que me ire por mi lado-

-¿te iras de nuevo para que Starfire sufra de nuevo?-pregunto Garfield

-eso no es lo que yo dije- dijo Dick fríamente- ademas yo ya le pedi disculpas respectivas a Starfire y todo quedo bien- dijo el

-hable con ella, y me dijo que siente que ustedes dos deberían retomar su relación- dijo Karen

-Bueno eso es lo que pensaran pero nadie me puede obligar a nada, yo tomo mis propias decisiones- dijo Dick y se fue a su habitación-

-creo que no podemos hacer nada- dijo Garfield es chico se enamoro de nuevo- dijo el agarrándose su cabeza- ojala no le pase a el lo que el mismo que el hizo- dijo el por ultimo.

Así pasaron 4 días, Kory se concentro en buscar las pruebas necesarias para culpar a la chica desconocida y así averiguar que era lo que quería, en el hotel Dick y los demás no aguantaban a Starfire que siempre se quejaba por algo, ella trataba de coquetear con Dick, pero el no le prestaba atención, por otro lado Kory busco muchas maneras de poder conseguir esas pruebas, una de ellas fue disfrazarse e ir a la mismas fiesta donde ella iba, hasta logro poder gravarla por unos segundos convirtiéndose en la chica de cabello negro que siempre buscaba a Garfield, pero el no le hacia caso ya que estaba completamente enamorada de Rachel y prefería mil veces estar con ella que con otra chica.

Dick buscaba muchos contactos para poder encontrarla, pero su búsqueda era en vano, no tenia idea de donde estaba, pero el ya había decidido algo, buscarla hasta encontrarla. Kory aun trataba de descubrir cuantas mas identidades tenia esa chica misteriosa y también descubrió que era el reportero que le advirtió lo que pasaría en el programa, pero aun no lograba descubrir cual de las verdaderas identidades era la suya. Tara se ponía cada vez mas caprichosa ya que nadie le hacia caso, eso hizo que todos sospecharan, fue ella quien propuso que seria bueno quedarse unos días mas en Londres para asi poder fortalecer mas su amistad, pero fue todo lo contrario, ella siempre desparecía algunas veces sin decir nada y cuando le preguntaban a donde había ido no respondía nada. Luego de esos 4 días, Kory estaba dispuesta a ir a enfrentar a esa impostora que deja mal a su imagen, y también para decirle la verdad a ellos en caso de que nada saliera bien... y ahi se encontraba... a punto de tocar la puerta... cuando unos gritos de enojo se escucharon lo que hizo que Kory entrara rápidamente y...

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	20. La verdad

El pasado está olvidado para mi

Capitulo 19: La verdad

Ahí se encontraba ella, a punto de tocar la puerta... para enfrentar lo que fuera a pasar, así se le arruinara su vida tranquila que tuvo por muchos años, así sus amigos la odiaran y así ya no reciba el amor de la persona que ama todo con tal de que sus amigos ya ni vivan con otra mentira, pero gritos de enojo se escuchaban, la puerta se encontraba abierta, lentamente la fue abriendo hasta que pudo ver muchas cosas en el piso rotas y esparcidas por todos lados.

-¿Enserio cuando fue que te volviste caprichosa?- pregunto Dick muy enojado

-pues crecí, madure querido Dick, y miren que no los denuncie por lo que ustedes me hicieron- dijo Tara muy molesta-

-¿la pregunta es como sabias que debías denunciarnos?- pregunto Víctor- según recuerdo tu no sabias nada de leyes, ni de cosas legales- dijo el

-ya callanse, me tienen harta, y ni disculpas me pidieron- dijo tirando un florero al piso- creo que jamás debí haber aparecido para volver con unos inmaduros que me lastimaron y me dejaron traumada- dijo cruzando los brazos

-pues si no te gusta puedes irte, la puerta está abierta- dijo Rachel alzando una ceja

-¿claro ahora me van a votar? ya no les sirvo, solo me querían usar para ganar más fama- dijo molesta- y ni crean que me iré de sus malditas vidas sin antes denunciarlos, les va a costar muy caro todo lo que me han dicho-

-Los odio tanto, ya me tienen harta, no lo soporto un segundo mas- grito Tara- ¡los odio!- dijo yendo hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo- prepárense para la gran denuncia que les hare- dijo Tara

-Bueno... según pienso no tienes derecho de nada, eres solo una invitada en este planeta ¿por qué mejor no te regresas por donde llegaste? si no te gusta estar aquí puedes largarte y tragarte tu denuncia- dijo Kory entrando-

-¡Kory!- dijeron todos muy emocionados

-¿y tu quien eres? ¿la defensora de los jóvenes titanes?- pregunto Tara mirándola con odio- tú no eres nadie, eres solo un estorbo para ellos deberías darte cuenta y deberías irte de aquí, ya que solo sirves para ser una impostora de famosas como yo- dijo riendo

-¿Impostora?- dijo Kory riendo fuertemente- aquí la maldita impostora es otra, que se cree que puede hacer lo que quiere, que cree que puede engañar a todo el mundo, pero ni creas que te voy a dejar hacerlo, porque aquí querida la impostora no soy yo, si no tu- dijo señalándola y poniendo su dedo en su frente

-no te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo maldita perra- dijo Tara dándole un manotazo

-¿Kory que estás haciendo?- pregunto Dick agarrándola del brazo

\- mira niña, porque eso es lo que eres, una simple niña caprichosa y berrinchuda- dijo Kory soltándose de Dick- tu a mi no me vas a venir a manotear como se te dé la gana- dijo dándole la espalda- Bueno Dick, solo vine para decirles que ella los está engañando- dijo Kory muy molesta-

-¿te refieres a que cosa?-pregunto Rachel

-¿enserio no se han dado cuenta después de haber vivido con ella en estos días?- dijo Kory molesta

-creo que no- dijo Garfield-

-creo que son las personas más tontas y ciegas que eh conocido en mi vida- dijo Kory- creo que mejor iré por mis cosas y me iré y los dejare con ella para que siga haciendo su vida cuadritos y así estaré mejor sin ustedes- dijo Kory sacando su celular- pero como soy una buena persona y muy bondadosa lo hare por caridad por ustedes- dijo ella- veamos queridos amigos- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿quién es en realidad Starfire?- dijo acercándose a ellos- tengo pruebas- dijo Kory

-muéstralas- ordeno Dick

-¿espera Robin no le vas a creer a ella cierto?- dijo Tara haciéndose la inocente y hablándole tiernamente- ¿despues de lo que me contaron ella quería ser Starfire? ¿cierto?- pregunto ella nerviosa

-bueno si, pero era porque estaba confundida- dijo Garfield- no creo que haya sido por nada mas-

-si, pero les dejo muchas dudas lo que hizo que se quedaran mas tiempo junto a ella para que ustedes crean que ella era Starfire- dijo Tara- agarrando el brazo de Dick

-Bueno tiene razón...- dijo Dick- Kory creo que es mejor que te vayas...- murmuro el- ya no queremos mentiras, nosotros la encontramos deberías estar feliz ¿no crees?- dijo el

-ah... entiendo lo que me quieres decir- dijo Kory tragando saliva- iré solo por mis cosas y me iré y podrán ser felices ¿está bien?- dijo caminando y mirando al piso- ¿Dónde las han dejado o debo buscar en el basurero?- pregunto guardando su celular-

-Están en ese armario- dijo Garfield señalando-

-gracias…- dijo Kory dirigiéndose hacia allá y cogiendo su maleta y poniéndose su bolso en su hombro- ¿y mi otro celular?- pregunto Kory acercándose a la puerta-

-¿creo que la última vez que lo vi… estaba en el baño- respondió Rachel

-Bueno iré por el si no les molesta- dijo Kory dejando su maleta y bolso cerca a la puerta-

-está bien- dijeron todos

-vistes querido Dick ella es la que quería ser yo y los quería engañar- dijo adorablemente Tara abrazándolo

-tienes razón, tu jamás nos mentirías- dijo Dick- y por cierto aun nos tienes que explicar cómo fue que perdiste tus poderes- dijo el alzando una ceja

-cierto…- dijo nerviosa ella- es una larga historia seguro que les gustara escucharme- dijo riendo nerviosa

-Oye…- dijo Kory dirigiéndose a "Starfire"-

-¿y ahora que quieres?- pregunto molesta Tara-

-Ven un momento- dijo Kory-

-bueno con tal de que no me insultes- dijo ella

-No solo quería pedirte disculpas, eres una linda chica, muy tierna y adorable- dijo Kory hipócritamente y todos se dieron cuenta-

-Kory- dijo Dick fríamente-

-tu cállate, ya me tienes hinchada, solo hablas y hablas- dijo Kory mirándolo fijamente- déjame disculparme y luego puedes hablar, ¿disculpa que estaba diciendo?-

-que soy adorable- dijo sonriendo "Starfire"

-cierto, eres tan adorable, hermosa que creo que como somos chicas no deberíamos estar peleando por cosas así ni insultarnos como unas niñas ¿no crees?-

-bueno supongo que al fin nos ponemos de acuerdo- dijo Tara- y no solo en eso también creo que Dick habla demasiado, considerando que a veces lo ignoro- dijo riendo

\- sí, solo quería decirte eso entonces ¿sin remordimiento?- pregunto Kory amigablemente extendiendo su mano-

-sí, supongo que sí, solo fue un mal entendido- dijo dándole la mano también y dándole un apretón de manos-

-Bueno creo que no fue así- dijo Kory furiosa y forcejeando para poder quitarle su anillo-

-¿Qué haces? suéltame- ordeno Tara- Dick ayúdame- ordeno ella

-Kory ¿Qué rayos piensas que haces?- pregunto Dick separándolas-

-lo que debí haber hecho hace días cuando esta apareció- dijo Kory queriendo ir de nuevo hacia ella

-ya paren- dijo Garfield agarrando a Kory-

-No lo creo- dijo Kory soltándose de Garfield y tirándose sobre Tara- no creas que te saldrás con la tuya- dijo agarrándole de los cabellos

-Alguien ayúdeme- decía Tara golpeando a Kory-

Rachel y Karen solo reían.

-¿Qué te pasa Kory? estas lastimando a Starfire- dijo tratando de separarlas-

-Dick debes separarlas ¿no te das cuenta de que están peleando por ti?- pregunto Víctor pensando en qué hacer

-¿Qué?- dijo Dick y se puso a pensar- ya dejen de pelear, Kory no peles por mí, yo te amo a ti no a Starfire- dijo Dick

-¿es enserio?- pregunto Kory soltando el cabello de "Starfire"- pero tu hablabas de alguien mas en el programa- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y parándose del piso-

-yo hablaba de ti, ¿de quién pensaba que hablaba?- pregunto Dick

-No lo sé… pero es que…- dijo Kory pero Tara la agarro de los cabellos de nuevo-

-todavía no acabo contigo- dijo Tara trayéndola hacia el piso de nuevo-

-Pues yo si- dijo Kory viendo la oportunidad de poder sacarle el anillo- creo que a todos nos sorprenderá esto- dijo Kory quitándole el anillo. Al instante "Starfire" se convirtió en quien verdad era-

-¡¿Tara?!- dijeron sorprendidos todos

-¿Tara?- pregunto Kory ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- pregunto furiosa-

-Nos has engañado a todos- dijo Dick- ¿Por qué?- pregunto muy enojado-

-enserio preguntan…- dijo riendo Tara- por venganza, son unos estúpidos que me dejaron para irse con ella- dijo Tara parándose- se suponía que la de la fama iba a ser yo, no la idiota de mi amiga- dijo furiosa- Tu me quitaste todo lo que yo quería, me quitaste a mis amigos, me quitaste mis sueños de pertenecer a un grupo, me quitaste mi futura fama, Kory la mejor de la clase, Kory la más bonita del salón, creo que Kory debería ser la presidenta del salón, la mejor es Kory, pidamos ayuda a Kory, Kory quieres salir conmigo, Kory esto, Kory aquello, todo Kory ¿y dónde diablos quedo yo? ¿solo soy la segunda a tu lado? pues no yo valgo más que eso- dijo Tara desahogándose al decir todo eso- tú no eres nadie, solo eres una maldita chica que llego a mi vida para quitármelo todo- dijo ella

-espera ¿ahora me echas la culpa a mi? no es mi culpa que saques malas notas en la universidad, o no es mi culpa que no te esfuerces en estudiar y que saques malas notas, y yo no te he quitado a tus amigos, para que lo sepas hice mucho por ti, cada vez que me decías que me alejara de alguien porque no te caía bien lo hice y ¿luego como me pagabas? hablando a mis espaldas cosas con ellos, cada vez que me decías que no te sentías bonita, te subía el ánimo, o cuando me decías porque me visto así y no me arreglo ¿sabes porque fue? ¿al menos alguna vez has pensado en porque no me arreglo? creo que no… siempre eh hecho los trabajos, siempre te eh ayudado en los exámenes, siempre has sido tú, y ¿sabes qué? tu deberías estar mas agradecida conmigo, porque si no jamás hubieras obtenido esa beca, yo renuncie a esa beca por ti, porque me dijiste que no tenias como pagarla, lo hice por ti, y ¿Qué recibí? nada de ti, solo recibí malas críticas de los demás de porque seguía siendo tu amiga, y creo que hasta ahora tú no sabes nada de porque soy tu amiga- dijo Kory limpiándose los ojos para no llorar- pero bueno puedes seguir siendo el centro de atención, que a mí eso nunca me ha gustado- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-

Tara solo se quedo en silencio ya que sabía que lo que ella le decía era verdad, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. Dick solo se quedo observando todo lo que le paso, Kory se quedo unos segundos parada en la puerta, pero luego decidió que era mejor decirles la verdad a todos, ya que se sentía mal que solo descubrieran la verdad de la falsa Starfire y no la de que ella era Starfire.

-Dick- dijo Kory acercándose a él- debo hablar con todos- dijo ella decidida-

-claro ¿sobre qué?- pregunto el aun confundido por lo que había pasado-

-es… respecto a sobre algo que les mentí- murmuro ella

-Bueno te escuchamos- dijo Garfield-

-Bueno es que les mentí en…- dijo Kory bajando la cabeza ya que tenía los ojos llorosos-

\- no llores- dijo Dick agarrándola del rostro y dándole un beso- te amo Kory… por favor dinos lo que nos quieres decir- dijo el

-tú no me amas a mí, amas a Kory y yo soy Kory pero no soy realmente yo- dijo ella y vi sus caras de: ¿no entendemos?- lo que trato de decir es que no estás enamorado de mi, estas enamorado de esta imagen, de la chica rebelde, que tiene un mal carácter, que los trata mal y que habla con sarcasmo y mas, pero yo no soy así ¿me entiendes?- pregunto Kory bajando la cabeza de nuevo

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿Si no eres tu… entonces quien esta allí?- pregunto Víctor-

-Garfield abre mi maleta- dijo Kory-

-Bueno…- murmuro el con rareza y empezó abrir poco a poco el cierre- ¿son pelucas?- pregunto el

-sí, son pelucas, eso es lo que quiero decir les estuve mintiendo todo este tiempo…- dijo ella pero fue interrumpida por Dick

-¿hablas enserio?- pregunto Dick fríamente-

-sí, hablo muy enserio les eh mentido y si están enojados no puedo hacer nada, solo quería decirles eso, ya sé que es tarde para decir la verdad, pero al menos mi conciencia quedara limpia, y si no tienen nada que decirme me iré- dijo cogiendo su maleta y acercándose a la puerta-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿sabes cuánto hemos esperado para esto?- pregunto Víctor

-No, yo no lo sé, y lo hice porque es mucho mejor que estar con unas simples personas que te dejaron malos recuerdo, sufrimiento, dolor y malos sueños. Yo no quería nada de eso, y si no lo entienden, es mejor que me vaya- dijo abriendo la puerta para irse inmediatamente-

-Espera Kory- dijo Dick yendo tras ella y cogiéndola del brazo- no puedes irte- dijo el atrayéndola hacia el

-¿Por qué no puedo?- dijo Kory alzando una ceja

-porque yo te amo…- murmuro el acercándose a sus labios y dándole un beso

-estas equivocado- dijo Kory mirándolo fijamente- solo amas la imagen que yo cree o en lo que me convertí con los años, no me amas así, no sabes cómo soy, no sabes lo que me gusta, no sabes nada de mí, solo sabes lo que yo les deje saber de lo que yo quería que supieran- dijo Kory soltándose de él y acercándose a la puerta

-Por favor no te vayas- dijo Dick agarrándola de la mano de nuevo-

-No puedes obligarme a quedarme- dijo Kory fríamente-

-Te deje ir una vez, no permitiré dejarte de nuevo, y si no crees que estoy enamorado de ti, déjame conocerte de nuevo y así poder volver a enamorarme de la dulce chica que una vez conocí- dijo Dick abrazándola fuertemente-

-Pero ¿Qué esperas de mi? quieres que me quede cuando sabes bien que las cosas no son iguales- dijo Kory fríamente

-Solo espero que juntos podamos ser felices y juntos podamos superar las cosas del pasado- dijo Dick- ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?- pregunto el agarrándole las dos manos

-Esto debiste haberlo pensado el día en que me dejaste sola- dijo ella soltándose de sus manos y acercándose a la puerta que se encontraba abierta. Dick solo se volteo porque pensaba que ella se iba a ir, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Creo que nuestros hijos se reirán cuando les contemos que su padre estuvo besando a muchas Korys- dijo ella cerrando la puerta-

Inmediatamente Dick fue a los brazos de Kory y le dio un apasionado beso.

-Te amo Kory, mi Starfire- dijo el agarrándole el rostro-

-Creo que aun no puedo decir lo mismo, pero solo espero que sea pronto- dijo ella abrazándolo

-Oww… que lindos...- dijo Lagrimeando Rachel- ¿Por qué tú no eres romántico?- dijo golpeando a Garfield-

-¿De qué hablas? soy muy romántico, y si no lo crees podemos ir ahora mismo a procrear bebes para que jueguen con los futuros hijos de Kory y Dick- dijo besándola

-si que eres un tonto- dijo Víctor tirando un cocacho a Garfield-

-Bueno entonces ¿me perdonaran?- pregunto Kory nerviosa-

-pues…- dijo Karen

-es una decisión difícil- dijo Rachel

-por todas tus mentiritas…- dijo Garfield

-Por no querer comer mi comida con carne….- dijo Víctor-

-¡Claro que sí!- dijeron todos en coro abrazándola-

-Bueno ya dejen de abrazarme que no me gusta- dijo Kory y todos la miraron raro- es broma- hace mucho tiempo que extrañaba esto- dijo abrazando a todos los demás.

-Bueno ahora supongo que tendremos que soportar el carácter de nuestra adorable Kory- dijo riendo Dick- pero no será difícil, con mi amor y el cariño de todos, haremos que ella sea la misma de antes- dijo el agarrándola de la cintura-

-Bueno chicos si nos disculpan Rachel y yo tenemos que ir a hacer bebes- dijo Garfield riendo- tenemos que disfrutar la cama suave- dijo el guiñando el ojo

-¿no hablan enserio cierto?- pregunto Kory-

-Claro que no, solo que él es un tonto y un pervertido- dijo Rachel- pero así lo quiero a este tonto- dijo besándolo-

-¿Kory ahora también tres una peluca cierto?- pregunto Dick

-Si ¿por que?- pregunto ella-

-sácatela, quiero verte como realmente eres- dijo el

-Bueno iré al baño- dijo ella

-Pero queremos verte así ahora- dijo Karen-

-Bueno si insisten- dijo Kory sacándose la peluca y mostrando su largo cabello rojo-

-¿viste que así eres más hermosa?- pregunto Dick

-¿me prometes que no me dejaras como lo hiciste?- dijo Kory haciendo puchero-

-Te lo prometo…- dijo Dick dándole otro beso apasionado- te amo…

Fin

Listo queridos acabo, díganme si quieren que haga un especial y sobre que quieren que se trate. Gracias por leerme. Saludos.


End file.
